The angel without wings
by Theskyfellonme
Summary: If one day Rima gets removed from her house, she needs to find another place to live. Luckily, seiyo is getting domorities. But what if Rima ends up in the same room with a certain Nadeshiko?
1. Chapter 2

Author note: Yay! finally my first story ^^! There might be a few spell and grammer mistakes in this chapter. If you see one, please note it, but don't get to angry. If I get reviews, I will try to react to them. I can handle critism, but go easy on me for this one, I need to get used to it first.

Summary:

If one day Rima gets removed from her house, she needs to find another place to live. Luckily, seiyo is getting domorities. But what if Rima ends up in the same room with a certain Nadeshiko?

* * *

><p>After an other long day of school, Rima walked towards a car, like she always did.<br>''I wonder who is picking you up today!'' Kusukusu said.  
>Her smile never failed to brighten up Rima's day. Yet, today, everything seemed different. It seemed like something was happening. Rima was nervous, and her senses never failed.<br>She got in the car, and put on her seatbelt. Her mom was whining as usual, about things Rima didn't care to understand. Things who weren't that important to her.  
>Countless buildings flew by, as Rima watched out of the window. People walked by who seemed to have a perfect live. But those were illusions. Thick illusions, thin illusions. They were never kept, they always had to come out one day.<br>Sometimes the truth was too painful to realize, and people kept lying to themselves.. Carefully build up walls around them, so they could keep living in lies. But Rima didn't lie. Rima was past this. She knew what was worth living for.  
>''Rima?'' Her mom said. ''Yes?'' ''We're home.''<br>Home was such a weird term to describe her house. A home was a place you should look forward coming to, but that was different in Rima's case. Sure, she was born and raised in that house, but the name 'home' didn't quite fit it. She never looked forward coming there. It used to be different, but things changed.  
>Rima opened the door, and went inside the house. She ran to the tv, and turned it on. Her favorite tv-show was having a marathon. It just took about 5 seconds, or Rima was already laughing.<br>''Just what is so funny about that show?'' Her mom put her hand on her hip and smiled.  
>Rima's mom sat next to her and watched the show with her. When Rima was younger, her mom used to be like this more often. They'd play games together, and more things who were fun.<br>''I have to start with dinner now, honey''.  
>''What's for dinner today anyway?''<br>''Nothing, your mom can't cook!'' Dad entered the room, and mom and dad started arguing a minute later.  
>Rima sighed and went upstairs to her room. She opened a drawer, and started eating candy.<br>''Rima, it's not good to eat candy instead of dinner..'' Kusukusu said, with a worried voice.  
>''I'll buy something at school next time..'' Rima replied.<br>Rima saw that Kusukusu still was a little worried, so she decided to go get dinner after all. Rima slowly walked down stairs, and heard her dad and mom were still arguing. She made a sad face, and pulled her mom's sleeve.  
>''Can you make dinner mom? I'm really hungry…''<br>''This has to wait Rima''. Her dad reacted irritated.  
>''No, she's my daughter, and if she is hungry, I'll cook for her!'' Her mom started making dinner, and her dad sat on the couch with an annoyed face.<br>''Dinner's ready, Rima!'' Mom served it with a big smile.  
>Rima tasted it, and said it aloud without realizing; ''It's delicious!''.<br>Her dad became really angry. ''DO YOU DISAGREE WITH ME, RIMA? GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!''  
>''NO! I DON'T WANT TO!''<br>''NOW!''  
>Rima ran upstairs crying and screaming.<br>''It's not fair! Not fair!''  
>But shortly after, she became tired of all the misery, and fell asleep.<br>But outside, the events in Rima's house were loudly discussed by her neighbours. Voices whispering in the dark about 'that family'. But tonight, it seemed like Rima's wishes and prayers were heard in a different part of the city. A place where more painful situations like these were reported to. A place were bad people get caught, and punished for their bad deeds. That's right, a police station. An old man who was working until late night. Silently, he was filling in papers, until a certain phone rang. ''Tokyo police station, Tae Nakamura, what can I do for you?''

''Agent, there is a family in our neighborhood,..'' And so it went on. Rima's life wouldn't be the same from now on.

* * *

><p>And there it is! Thanks for reading, and please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 3

**Author note: The fanfiction editor hates me. I didn't mean to put the whole story in bold the last chapter, I probably just made a stupid mistake. And I'm so happy I got reviews ^^.**

The following morning when Rima sat in the bus, she was still thinking about the events of last night.  
>''I can't believe your home situation is actually this bad''.<br>''How long have you been living like this?''  
>All the questions they asked, all the things that they said, she couldn't stop thinking about them.<br>Slowly the same scene replayed in Rima's head.  
><em>She heard a knock on the door. Was it morning already?<br>''Rima, darling, get dressed and please get downstairs''. It was her mom, and she sounded terrified.  
>After dressing up, Rima went downstairs to see what was going on. She couldn't get a single word out of her throat. What where these police men doing here?<br>''There you are, girl. What's your name?''  
>''Mashiro Rima, sir.''<br>''I want to ask you a few questions, Mashiro-san.''  
><em>And that's when they started to ask these questions. Rima knew she should've lied, but somehow she couldn't tell anything but the truth.  
><em>''You can't live like this, Mashiro-san. If the procedure goes well, You'll be in a foster parent home by the end of the week.''<br>_The words kept resounding in her head. A foster parent home… Then it would be most likely that she would never see her parents or friends ever again.  
>A tear went down her face.<br>''Look Rima, a funny face!'' Kusukusu said, while floating next her.  
>Rima dried her tears, and smiled.<br>''It's a smile!'' Kusukusu yelled satisfied.  
>But no matter how many gags Kusukusu did, the events of last night would not leave Rima's mind.<br>Rima stared out of the window, Until seiyo's bus staition woke her from her thoughts.  
>The sight of seiyo was magnificent, as usual. Rima got out of the bus, and started to walk towards seiyo. That is, until a certain red haired Yaya hugged her from behind.<br>''Rima-chii! Wait for Yaya if you finally walk you school once!''  
>''If you promise not be so hyper everytime.''<br>''But Yaya likes to be hyper.''  
>''Ah, Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, wait!''<br>Rima didn't even need to turn around to see who that was.  
>''What is it, Tadase?''<br>''Tsukasa said that we need to come to the hall as guardians, and tell the school something!''  
>''Why?''<br>''I don't know, just come.''  
>Tadase ran in the direction of the hall, while Rima and Yaya were trying to keep up with him.<br>When they entered the hall, it was still empty.  
>''Where are all the students?'' Rima asked.<br>''They'll be here soon.'' Tsukasa said, popping up from nowhere.  
>''What you have to say is on this paper, hurry and read it.''<br>And just like that, Tsukasa disappeared.  
>''Soooo…. Who is going to read out that message in front of school.'' Rima said.<br>''Yaya thinks Tadase should do it''.  
>''But why me? Can't you….'' Tadase sighed. ''Fine. I'll do it.''<br>After a while, a few classes entered the hall, and the guardians were sitting on stage.  
>When the whole school was sitting in the hall, Tadase started reading the note.<br>''Starting tomorrow, Seiyo is getting domorities. All the students are requested to bring their things to Seiyo. Meeting dismissed''.

**And that is chapter 2. I promised to react to reviews, so here I go;  
>M-fuzzTheGuardian: Thanks for that advice, I tried to leave a little space between sentences in this chapter, and it really came out better.<br>SunRaysREdible: Rami? You must mean Rima. Yeah, I was thinking she was a little OOC in the last part to, But she does have the courage to get angry at Nagihiko and stuff, but I think it is still harder to write about Rima then Amu, Because Rima really has a nice balanced personality, and Amu's way more tsundere. **  
><em><br>_


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for.. a week? The reason is further explained on my profile. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

From the chair she sat on, Rima stared blankly into the hall, like she was a machine,  
>and someone had just pressed the off button.<br>While staring into space, the words Tadase said resounded in her head.  
><em>'Starting tomorrow, Seiyo is getting domorities. All the students are requested to bring their things to Seiyo. Meeting dismissed.''<br>_Rima started thinking. Would this be the answer to her problem? Would they allow it? Of course she would have to go somewhere else on vacations but.. this would change her life. She would have a safe, nice home.  
>The idea alone made rima shake on her chair from tension.<br>Until a school bell a woke her from her thoughts. Rushing, Rima stood up from her chair, and left the stage where the guardians speak. She entered the school building, and went to her classroom.  
>Amu was the only one sitting in the room and was looking very bored.<br>''Rima!'' She said. ''What did I miss? I was so late, I so I figured I couldn't come, and I was really tired and..''  
>Rima could sense Amu being very worried about missing something. And Rima decided to tease her a little.<br>''You did miss something important….. Nevermind, it's nothing.''  
>''Rima! What if something happends at school and I don't know? You know I… Wait, why are you smiling?''<br>''Seiyo is getting domorities!''  
>'' O my ga! That's so awesome! We could totally share a room, right?''<br>More students had entered the classroom when Rima and Amu were talking, and Nikaido-sensei was trying to get the attention of the class. His hair was completely messed up, and his tie was somewhat sloppy. Like he just had a wild make-out session with someone.  
>Rima wanted to bang her head to her desk for that thought.<br>''Look at sensei!'' Amu whispered. ''I wonder what he was doing.'' She giggled.  
>Apparently, Amu was thinking the same thing. I wonder who it could have been with. He is always flirting with Sanjo-sensei….. Rima really banged her head to her desk this time, and it got quite a few reactions. The whole class was watching, actually.<br>''Mashiro-san, what are you doing?'' Sensei asked.  
>''Cleaning my thoughts.''<br>''I see…..'' And so Nikaido went on with his lecture about… the subject.  
>''I really should start paying attention in class.'' Rima thought.<br>_Lunch_

''Yaya is so excited about the domorities! Yaya wants to sleep with all the girls in one room! Yay!''  
>''Calm down, Yuiki-san.'' <strong>(AN: shall I throw Kairi in this story? Meh, not yet.)** Tadase said.  
>''Who gave you candy, Yaya?'' Rima asked.<br>''A guy in Yaya's class.'' Yaya yelled all through the classroom.  
>Annoyed, Rima sighed. So far for a peaceful lunch.<br>Lunch glided by slowly, with Yaya getting scolded by a teacher.  
><em>After school<br>_  
>After school, Rima felt a little worried. Should she tell her friends about what happened with her parents and the Police last night?<br>No. She couldn't. If it was even to painful for herself to admit, how could she tell others?  
>She couldn't. They could support her…<br>''Rima?'' Amu said, while walking behind her.  
>''Yes?''<br>''Are you okay?''  
>''It's….. It's nothing.''<br>''Okay…''  
>They were already entering the Royale Garden, and Amu didn't ask further.<br>''So can we start the meeting?''  
>Whenever Tadase started talking or was near, Amu couldn't help but blush and stare at him the entire time. But Amu was too dense to realize she liked him, and Tadase didn't even notice that Amu was blushing. Rima was sure that Tadase was a good match for Amu, but Amu for Tadase..<br>The second time today that I'm thinking about potential matches. Rima thought. What's wrong with me? Really.  
>As Tadase soft voice kept speaking, Rima's thoughts drove further off from the Royale garden.<br>''Isn't that right Rima?'' Tadase said.  
>''What is right, Tadase? I hate it when you say things so unclear.''<br>''….. Nevermind.''  
>Rima giggled. Tadase was always one of those people who seemed scared of her. People who were afraid of being humiliated in public, people who don't say what they want. How Rima loved teasing them. Especially Tadase.<br>''And that was it. Meeting dismissed.''  
>Rima ran out of the Royale garden, stress running through her body. She wanted to tell her parents, the Police, and solve this problem.<br>So much that she didn't look where she was going. And bumped into someone.  
>''ow!'' The girl….girl? Said.<br>The girl who was standing in front of her had long purple hair, brown eyes, and was relatively tall for her age. Her appearance was stunnig. But something about her made Rima cower a bit.  
>''Watch where you're going.'' She said snappy.<br>''You should apologize, because you ran into me.'' The girl said  
>''No I didn't!'' Rima checked her watch. ''I don't have time for this!''<br>The bus was about to leave. And if she didn't make it, she had to wait another half hour. Rima ran very fast, and just made it in time.  
>''You're the last one girl.'' The bus driver said. ''After this I'm leaving'''.<br>Rima walked all the way to the end of the bus, but there were too many people, so she couldn't sit down. Rima gridded her teeth. This was the stupid girl's fault.  
>But the girl didn't occupy Rima's mind for that long. Her thoughts were about her parents again.<br>The end of the bus ride came quickly, and Rima walked to her house, but her legs seemed to get heavier each time she stepped.  
>When she was at the door, she started doubting. Shouldn't she just run away? There were a lot of people to go to, who would understand her….<br>But that didn't solve any problems.  
>Rima took a deep breath, and rang the bell.<p>

**Cliffhanger! ^-^. Well this is chapter 3. I don't know when the next chapter comes, because there are quite some things going on in my life right now. I'll spare you from the details. **


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4. The chapters are slowly getting longer…..**

_Rima took a deep breath, and rang the door bell.  
><em>How long had she been waiting? A few seconds? Yet, it felt like no one ever should ever open that door, and that she should run away from this horrible place.  
>The door opened.<br>''Rima…'' Her mother said. ''Dad is still at the police station. Maybe you can live with your aunt and uncle, they live in Tokyo, and you still got to see us in weekends…. Come in.''  
>Rima entered her house and noticed that the place was one big mess. Tissues were lying on the table, jackets on the floor, and half eaten meals were standing in the kitchen. Rima sat down on the couch and started talking.<br>''I don't have to go live with aunt and uncle mom, my school is getting domorities. Normally, I get to see you in the weekend in vacations, right? I can just sleep in school. Would the police allow that?''  
>Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but the door opening interfeared.<br>Rima's dad entered, and sat down on the chair, placing his hand in his eyes.  
>An agent behind him entered, to start planning Rima's move out.<br>''So Rima-san,-'' The agent started talking ''What do you want, exactly? Because it's all about what you want.''  
>''My school is getting domorities, and everyone who goes to my school is required to accept it.''<br>''I see. I'll have to go and look this up in the police manual, but I'm almost positive it isn't possible.''  
>Disappointed Rima dropped back in her chair. Of course it wasn't possible, because they had to work and make contact with the school and all that. But wasn't it about what she wanted? If it's all about what I want… Rima thought, why isn't it possible to just live in school?<br>The police man was about to leave, but Rima stood up from her chair and started talking.  
>''It's all about what I want, Right?''<br>''Yes?''  
>''So then why isn't it possible for me to sleep on school?''<br>''I don't really know, but I'll have to go look it up and-''  
>''Because the police actually has to do something? It's probably in your manual to, that you should tell children that it's all about what they want, while you still don't want to make any effort for me?''<br>The police man seemed surprised that Rima stood up for herself, and didn't really know what to say.  
>''I…..uuhhh…''<br>After a minute or two, the police man realized he looked like a fool and regained his posture.  
>''We'll call your school and arrange some things.''<br>The police man left rushing, and Rima's mom burst into tears.  
>''I'm so proud of you!'' She said while crying. ''You stood up for yourself.''<br>Rima's father sighed and shaked his head. ''I guess this solves things…. But you should tell us more about the domorities thing. Can't you show us a letter or something among those lines?''  
>Without saying a word Rima got the letter out of her bag, and showed her Dad and Mom.<br>''I see…'' Her Dad said.  
>''That means you should go pack your bag, Rima.'' Her mom said, smiling.<br>''Ok.'' Rima answered.  
>Rima went up stairs and started packing her bag.<br>''Hey Kusukusu?'' Rima said to her character.  
>''Yes Rima?''<br>''This means you are moving too. Why don't you start packing too?''  
>Kusukusu giggled and stuffed all kinds of things in her egg.<br>Rima looked in her closet. Not a lot of nice looking clothes, Rima never cared for that anyway.  
>Three pair of jeans, a skirt, and a sweater, two T-shirts…. Rima was busy packing, when her eyes feel on the dress which she bought last year. Would it fit if she'd put that in her suitcase too?<br>No.  
>''Mom, do we have a bigger bag or something? It doesn't fit.'' She yelled<br>Rima's mother went up stairs to Rima's room.  
>''If you take what you need… You want to take that dress with you?''<br>''Yea-yeah….'' Rima said, slightly embarrassed.  
>''That's okay. I'll go look if we have a bigger suitcase.''<br>Her mom gave her the suitcase, and went back downstairs to cook dinner.  
>''This should be everything.'' Rima said to herself.<br>Just then, her dad called her, Dinner was ready. Rima went downstairs.  
>''Rima, can you explain this to me?'' Her dad asked, while showing Rima the letter.<br>_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
><em>_**Domorities are mixed, since the children are only in elementary.  
><strong>__blah blah blah blah…..blah….  
><em>''I really didn't know… Look at this!''  
><em><strong>Two children sleep in one domority in two separated rooms. Domority includes a bathroom.<br>**_''It's fine if you sleep in separated rooms.'' Her dad said  
>''Come and eat dinner, Rima!'' Rima's mom said.<br>Rima sat down on her chair, and noticed that her dad wasn't coming.  
>''Aren't you gonna eat, dad?'' Rima asked<br>''I'm not hungry.'' He replied.  
>Rima spend the time eating dinner, and chatting with her mother about school, and different matters.<br>The evening she had after that, was the best evening she had with her parents that she could remember. Then laughed, watched TV, and played a game. Rima went to bed at late night.  
>The following morning, Rima woke up at normal time, and found a note on the table.<br>_Dear Rima,  
>Dad is off to work, and I'm grocery shopping<br>Mom~  
>P.S; Breakfast is in the fridge, and the money for the bus is lying on the table.<br>If it's too much, you're allowed to buy candy or something from it on school.  
>P.P.S; Don't forget your suitcase! It stands by your shoes.<br>_Rima giggled and thought that her mom needed to put all that text in once instead of separating it into three different parts. Her breakfast seemed to exist out of some leftovers of last night and some kind of substance that didn't seem edible.  
>Better to not touch that.<br>Rima ate the leftovers and got her suitcase to leave. Did she forget something?  
>Must have been pretty important. She thought, while walking through the garden.<br>The money for the bus. Shit.  
>Rima ran back into the house and grabbed the money off the table.<br>She was perfectly on time, was. Now she was late. Very, very late.  
>But the last time it wasn't her fault! Now it was.<br>Rima ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough, because the bus had already left. She was late on such an important day. Shit. Again.  
>But is seemed that she was not the only one suffering. A certain girl next to her came running, and it seemed that she missed the bus too.<br>A girl with purple hair. Tall. Stunning. No way.  
>apparently, she had noticed Rima too…<br>''Aren't you that midget I bumped into yesterday? I take it you are going to seiyo too?'' The girl said.  
>''What makes you think that? Was it a precious memory?'' Rima replied bitter.<br>Somehow, something about that girl irritated Rima like crazy.  
>''Huuuuuuuh. I thought the people at seiyo were nice. Maybe you're an exception ha?''<br>Steam was coming out of Rima's nose. This meant war. The girl didn't want war, noticing her reaction.  
>''Sorry. Anyway, I'm Nadeshiko. You ARE going to seiyo, right?''<br>Rima sighed. If that girl was going to seiyo, she'd better get along with her.  
>''Yeah. I AM going to seito. My name is Rima Mashiro. But if we don't find a way to get to school anytime soon, we're going to be in trouble.''<br>''Oh yes! We need to get to school.'' (Rima raised her eyebrows. ''No shit, Sherlock.'') ''I normally get to school by car, but I wanted to make normal entrance today. Oh well, what fun is school without a reputation. I'll call someone to pick me up, and you can come too!''  
>''I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?''<br>''How long are you going to seiyo anyway, Rima?''  
>''Use a honorific! To answer your question; almost a year, I think.''<br>''Then you can give me a tour around the school! Do you know which building we're sleeping in?''  
>''Well there always was that building north…. Wait, aren't you supposed to call someone?''<br>''Oh yeah!'' Nadeshiko got a phone out of some purse. She was probably rich, since it looked very expensive.  
>''It's an Iphone.'' She said, noticing Rima staring.<br>''Just call already!''  
>''Fine fine..''<br>Nadeshiko dialed some kind of number and brought the phone to her ear.  
>''Hello? I missed the bus. I was talking to someone who is going to the same school. No that won't be necessary. It's the only?... Fine. You win. Go ahead and take that car. We're at bus station number 21. Yeah, that's okay. Ok, see you!''<br>Nadeshiko turned to Rima. ''The car is coming in a few seconds… There it is.''  
>A huge limo stopped at the corner of the street.<br>''Are you some kind of celebrity?'' Rima asked.  
>''No. My dad's company is in the business world though. Let's go!''<p>

**And there you go folks. The next chapter.  
>In the first chapter I said I was going to react to reviews, except that I didn't the last three chapters XD. So I am going to do that now. Here we go;<br>M-fuzzTheGuardian:  
><strong>Thanks for all the advice! The chapters are slowly are getting longer, but it really depends on how much I am motivated lol…  
><strong>Josephine Dark:<br>**Rima has a really really dirty mind in this story. JK. 


	5. Chapter 6

**Dear readers. I know the chapters got mixed up, but that is because I wanted to re-upload the first chapter. Anyway, I actually wanted to finish this 2 days ago, but I had a hard time writing about Ikuto. And even now he is way to OOC. I re-uploaded it because of a negative review. *cough* *cough*. Enjoy the new chapter minna! **

Rima, sitting in the huge car was staring out of the window. While they had been in the car, Nadeshiko couldn't stop talking. But somehow, after all the talking and joking, Rima still suspected that this was just an act.  
>Then again, she just knew Nadeshiko one day, how could think of her like that?<br>''Here's your soda Rima!'' Nadeshiko said.  
>''You're never going to use that honorific, are you?''<br>''No.''  
>Rima sighed. While drinking her soda, Rima noticed that something in her suitcase was moving. She opened her suitcase to see Kusukusu slipping out.<br>''RRRRimaaa!'' Kusukusu said with a whiney voice. ''I was still in my egg.''  
>''I'm sorry Kusukusu.'' Rima whispered, so she didn't seem like a complete weirdo to Nadeshiko.<br>However, Nadeshiko kept staring at the place where Kusukusu was floating.  
>''Nadeshiko?'' Rima asked.<br>''Yes?''  
>''Can you see Shugo Chara?''<br>''Yes!''  
>''I see. What's your one called.''<br>''Temari, come out!''  
>A beautiful little character came out, who resembled Nadeshiko a lot. Her hair was also on a ponytail, but it was slightly lighter in color. 'Temari' was wearing a kimono, which seemed much too big for her. Seeing this character, her dream was a mystery to Rima. Rima wanted to ask what Nadeshiko's was. If it was her dream, she liked talking about it, right?<br>''Hey Nadeshiko…''  
>''Yes?''<br>''What's your dream?''  
>''Well….. I like traditional Japanese dancing, and I really want to be best in it… And your dream?''<br>''My dream…'' Rima looked at Kusukusu playing around with Temari and decided to tell it.  
>''My dream is to be a-,'' Rima wanted to finish her sentence, but a servant asked something.<br>''Do you want another soda? Nadeshiko-sama? **The usual** maybe?''  
>''Yeah.'' Nadeshiko said. ''<strong>Do the usual<strong>''.  
>Rima could feel two symbols appearing on her cheeks. How was she going to explain this to the servant?<br>''Bala-balance!'' Rima yelled, while making a perfect bala-balance pose.  
>The stares of Nadeshiko and the unnamed servant didn't seem to turn away, even after 10 minutes of staying in that pose.<br>Luckily, they had arrived at school. Rima grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and hurried out of the car, carrying her suitcase in her other hand.  
>''My dream is to be a comedian.'' Rima said while running.<br>''I see…'' Nadeshiko replied.  
>Right in front of the school, there was some kind of notice board. Rima looked at it and saw that they had no lesions today, just a tour though the domority's.<br>''Here!'' Rima said. ''A list of people who are in one domority.''  
>Rima looked at the list.<br>_Yaya Yuiki with Kairi Sanjou room 102_  
>They also added pictures. Yaya was probably going to complain, since Kairi seemed like a boring nerd.<br>Rima looked at the list looking for her name.  
><em>Tadase Hotori with Saaya Yamabuki room 111<br>_''Hahaha'' Rima laughed.  
>''What?'' Nadeshiko said while also looking on the list.<br>''Nothing.''  
><em>Amu Hinamori with Ikuto Tsukiyomi room104<br>Kukai Souma with Utau Hoshina room 105  
><em>Was Tsukasa playing matchmaker or something? **(A/N: I know I am. Lol.)  
><strong>And finally;  
><em>Rima Mashiro with Nadeshiko Fujisaki room 113<br>_Awesome. They were one room away from Miss 'Overated'.  
>''Nadeshiko?'' Rima asked.<br>''Yes?'' Nadeshiko said.  
>''We're in the same dorm.'' Rima replied while flashing a smile. Was Nadeshiko blushing? No. Rima was probably imagining it. The list was still more interesting then Nadeshiko's face, so Rima looked at it again. Amu was lucky. That Tsukiyomi kid was hot. Tadase was the unlucky one, and Yaya also seemed to be in a dorm with a boring person. But maybe a nerd was good for Yaya. To hold her down. Kukai was in a dorm with Utau Hoshina, and Rima could swear that she heard that name before. On the picture she seemed like a persistent person.<br>''I'm so grateful I'm in a dorm with someone I know and,-'' Nadeshiko said, although her face clearly showed that she was lying.  
>''If we manage to catch up with our tour-group were probably not getting punished.'' Rima said, ignoring Nadeshiko's last comment.<br>Rima grabbed the map of the school of the board and started running with Nadeshiko behind her.  
>''Rima?''<br>''Y-eah?'' Rima said, while running.  
>''Are you sure it's okay to take the map? What if…-''<br>''Less talking, more running''.  
>Rima heard Nadeshiko laughing behind her, and took a look on the map. She took a right turn, a left turn, and stood infront off the building they were sleeping.<br>Holy crap.  
>The appearance of the building was even brighter then Nadeshiko's…. It almost looked exactly like Seiyo's main building, but smaller, and more castle-like… Or more like a huge church. Above the huge entrance doors, there was a beautiful sculpture. But something was odd.<br>''Hey Nadeshiko! Isn't that Maria?'' Rima said, pointing at the sculpture.  
>''Hmmm…. I don't really know much about Christianity, but it sure seems like her. Perhaps were in a real church?''<br>''That would be pretty cool... I guess Tsukasa just bought an old building as dorm then.''  
>''Who's Tsukasa?''<br>''He's our school principal. The Guardians know him better because he is the founding king. Oh! That's right. People with Shugo Chara's get into a certain club called the Guardians. It's like a student council, but then way cooler. We have our own building and stuff. And were supposed to do something about X-eggs, and we also do normal student council things.''  
>''I know''.<br>''You know?''  
>''That's why I came to this school.''<br>''You people in the business really got 'connections' like that, don't you?''  
>''You're so funny, Rima.''<br>''Anyway, let's try to catch up with our group.''  
>They entered the building and arrived in some kind of hall. The hall really had the interior of a church.<br>''It's so beautiful..'' Rima whispered, not wanting to interfere the silence.  
>Nadeshiko looked on some kind of map, and they managed to catch up with the group, who was looking at the kitchen and dining hall.<br>Rima looked around her, to see a flash of pink somewhere in the croud.  
>''AAAMMMUUUUU!'' Rima yelled.<br>''Rima-chan!'' Amu said.  
>Rima ran to Amu and hugged her.<br>''I missed you so much! And we aren't even in the same dorm!'' Rima said.  
>''Rima….?´´ Nadeshiko said.<br>''Oh yeah! Amu, this is Nadeshiko. She also has a Shugo Chara and I share a dorm with her. Did I mention that she helped me getting to school? She brought me in limo. Her Chara's name is Temari.''  
>''Nice to meet you, Amu-chan.''<br>''Why are you using an honorific for her and not for me?''  
>''Because you didn't seem like the person that would use one for me, and you didn't, so I was right. And I like teasing people with your kind of personality''<br>Amu giggled. ''Rima likes teasing people too. Like me, and Tadase.''  
>''Who is Tadase?'' Nadeshiko asked.<br>''The person Amu has a crush on, and the school's PRINCE.'' Rima said that last word very loud, and checked if she saw a blonde head close.  
>''Maybe he's not in our group after all,-''<br>''BOW DOWN, LOWLY COMMONERS! BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING, NOT A PRINCE, A KING!'' Tadase screamed somewhere from a corner.  
>Rima giggled, Amu ran to get a bucket from the kitchen, and Nadeshiko threw Rima a weird look.<br>''His character is to become a stronger person. And somehow a character who wants world domination was born from that. Tadase is the King in the group of the Guardians. We're helping him finding the embryo, so that he can fulfill his wish.''  
>''Why?'' Nadeshiko asked on a confused tone.<br>''Because it's fun.'' Rima replied.  
>Meanwhile, Amu had already put the bucket on Tadase's head, to make 'it' stop.<br>''I see they already stopped him. Come on, were going to Amu.''  
>Grabbing her hand, Rima leaded Nadeshiko through the crowd. Rima was almost skipping, and Nadeshiko noticed that she had a lot of fun being with her friends and even being in embarrassing situations like this.<br>And suddenly Nadeshiko felt the urge to pat Rima on her head.  
>''What was that?'' Rima asked.<br>''I felt like it.''  
>''You sound like a creep, you know that?''<br>Nadeshiko laughed. ''Being with you is so much fun.''  
>Rima blushed deep red and made a tsundere face.<br>''M-maybe for you….''  
>The whole class had put their attention to Tadase, and an annoyed teacher screamed to get all the kids to look at her again.<br>''Now you know where anything is, you can go to your dorm to pack out your stuff and meet up with your dorm-mate. You have an hour to unpack and to meet. There are no lesions today. After unpacking, come to the dinner hall.''  
>''I guess that means we should go and search for our dorms, Rima?'' Nadeshiko said.<br>''Tadase's one is one room away. We can just follow him.''  
>''HEY TADASE!'' Rima yelled in his direction.<br>''What is it, Mashiro-san?" Tadase replied.  
>"Our dorm is one room away from yours. Can we walk along with you?"<br>"Sure. Anyway, Mashiro-san, do you with who I am in a dorm with? I didn't have time to look."  
>Rima had a creepy smile on her face. "With Saaya Yamabuki."<br>"Oh no! I'm doomed! I mean… Shit…."  
>"I thought you were a nice person. I'm so disappointed…."<br>"I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I got to live with one of my 'fans' now. You have them too, Mashiro-san. You know what it would feel like."  
>"I respect them, Tadase. Unlike you. Oh, look! We're here! Bye-nii!"<br>Rima pulled Nadeshiko's arm and they walked into their dorm.  
>The dorm was exactly like the letter described it, exept Rima didn't expect the bed to be so comfy.<br>"Are you going to lie there forever, or are you going to unpack, Rima?"  
>"You sound like my mom."<br>"Then your mom is a very clever person. Now go and unpack, before I throw a pillow to your face."  
>"You wouldn't dare-" Rima already felt the pillow hitting her face.<br>"This means war!" Rima yelled, while throwing two pillows to Nadeshiko's face.  
>Nadeshiko got hit by two pillows and collapsed on the floor, laughing.<br>An hour and two pillows later Rima and Nadeshiko were done packing.  
>Coming back to the dining hall, Rima noticed two things. Amu and Yaya were both crying and Tadase had quite an irritated look on his face.<br>Kukai was with 'Utau' from the picture. Both of them seemed very happy, and Utau was blushing.  
>Rima barely had the time to look around or the two crying friends ran to her and started talking and talking.<br>"He took Yaya's candy, Rima-chi! Yaya's candy!"  
>"He kissed me! He kissed me! No one will marry me now! No one! He such a pervert! How am I supposed to live the rest of the year? I-"<br>"Both of you, please shut up." Rima said. "Amu first. Oh, and Nadeshiko, This is Yaya, the Ace of the Guardians."  
>" I came into my dorm, and I was so nice! I asked him if he needed help unpacking and stuff, and he was extremely rude!''<br>''Tell me more.'' Rima said.  
><em>Flashback<br>Amu entered the dorm. It was bigger than she expected. A lot of people on the internet complained about their dorm being small and not being cleaned.  
>Her room-mate Ikuto had already arrived, and was lying on the bed.<br>''Hi!'' Amu said .''Do you need help unpacking?''  
>No reaction.<br>''Hello?...'' Amu said, smiling.  
>''You're just another boring girl, aren't you?'' Ikuto said. ''I'm so bored.. If you wanna unpack, can you do my stuff to? I don't feel like it.''<br>''Who do you think you are, you idiot?'' Amu yelled. ''You think you can just call me boring and get away with it? I am not going to pack anything for you! You hear me?''  
>''Hmmm.. It seems you have a personality after all ha? What was your name again? Ame? Ami?''<br>''Amu. Amu Hinamori. But it will be most likely Hinamori-san for you.''  
>''I see, Amu-koi. If you want to unpack, so badly, I'll help you.''<br>Ikuto got up from the bed and stretched himself, and Amu noticed something.  
>''He's so cat-like.'' Amu whispered to herself.<br>''What was that, Amu-koi?'' Ikuto said.  
>''Nothing of your business. And stop calling me Amu-koi.''<br>''Mow Amu-koi, You're so cold.'' Ikuto walked in Amu's direction, and Amu was busy unpacking.  
>''Don't expect any help, Ikuto-san, or whatever your name is. I don't care, anyways.''<br>Ikuto pulled Amu into a hug, causing Amu's cool-and-spicy façade to fall down like a wall.  
>''What are you d-doing y-y-you perv?''<br>''Getting to know you.''  
>''No you aren't you perv! You're just trying to-<br>''Amu?''  
>''What?''<br>''Shut up.''  
>End of Flashback<br>_''And then he…he…he…'' Amu stuttered.  
>''Kissed you?'' Rima said, finishing Amu's sentence.<br>An inexhaustible stock of tears was streaming down Amu's face while Rima was trying to comfort her. Rima sighed and looked at Yaya. Yaya was such a crybaby, so what happened to her would not have been as shocking as what happened to Amu.  
>Apparently, Nadeshiko was thinking the same thing.<br>''What happened to you, Yaya-chan?''  
>''Yaya came in, and he had already unpacked. Yaya was opening her suitcase and a bag of skittles fell out of Yaya's suitcase. And he said; ''Did you know having candy here is forbidden? You have to take it to the teachers' lounge or else we're both in trouble.''<br>''So why didn't you just say no?''  
>''He made Yaya! He made Yaya!''<br>Yaya started crying and Rima sighed out of misery.  
>''I really don't know what to say to this. Do you have any advise, Nadeshiko?''<br>''Well… I'd say that for Yaya that the solution is rather easy. Yaya is a Guardian, so she can just propose a rule to allow candy.''  
>''And for Amu?'' Rima said.<br>''I have no idea.'' Nadeshiko reacted clueless.  
>''Will all the students please sit down? The Guardians for the rest of the year will be announced shortly. Please note that there are going to be extra chairs this year.'' Tsukasa's voice echoed through the big hall. All the students were silent in an instant.<br>''All the Guardians please come on the stage if called.''  
>''This year's Queens chair; Rima Mashiro''<br>Rima stood up and walked on the stage and sat down on the chair that said Queen. Weird thing, these title's… Just like Rima was really the Queen of school.  
>''Joker's chair; Amu Hinamori.''<br>Amu's tears seemed to have already dried. Amu couldn't make her cool-and-spicy façade with them.  
>''Ace chair; Yaya Yuiki.''<br>Even though it was totally obvious Yaya would be chosen as Ace chair, she still was so happy.  
>''Princess chair; Utau Hosina.''<br>An enormous sound of yelling and cheering broke loose. Rima remembered her name. She was an idol.  
>''And last but not least; Maiden's chair; Nadeshiko Fuijsaki.''<br>Confused whispering was heard in the crowd, but Nadeshiko made her entrance as stunning and elegant as possible.  
>''Now to move on with the boys. King's chair; Tadase Hotori.''<br>Tadase walked up to the stage and flashed a smile which mad girls swoon; Rima could tell that he was very nervous.  
>''Jack's chair; Kairi Sanjou.''<br>The one that took Yaya's candy. Without glasses, he was actually good looking…  
>''Prince's chair; Ikuto Tsukiyomi.'' Amu sighed next to her and Yaya was putting a bucket over Tadase's head.<br>''Knight's chair; Kukai Souma.''  
>Was Utau following him with her eyes?<br>''The Guardians will be eating at a separated table. You may sit down and enjoy your meal.''  
>Utau stood up first. ''Where is our table?''<br>''There.'' Tsukasa pointed at a table where no one was sitting yet.  
>All the Guardians walked to the table and sat down. Miracle had it that all the roommates sat next to each other. Expect for Tadase, because his roommate wasn't a Guardian.<br>''That was fun. Do we get attention like this more often?'' Nadeshiko said.  
>''Yep. The whole year.'' Rima replied.<br>Rima and Nadeshiko got into a conversation while the rest of the table was mostly discussion..  
>Amu had a quarrel with Ikuto and it almost seemed like a lovers' quarrel. They would make a good couple….. Rima thought. Whatever.<br>Yaya and Kairi where also fighting, but this was far from a quarrel. More like Yaya whining and Kairi reacting like an adult.  
>Kukai and Utau were eating there meal really fast for some reason, and constantly asking for seconds.<br>And Tadase was just talking along with Rima and Nadeshiko.  
>''This is going to be such a fun year.'' Nadeshiko said.<br>''You're crazy.'' Rima said.  
>''You are just as terrible as I am, midget.''<br>''Calling me Rima is okay from now on, as long as you don't use that nickname.''  
>''Don't count on it.''<br>''The Queen and The Princess seem to be the only ones who get along fine.'' Kairi said.  
>''Maybe if you wouldn't be such a meanie we would getting along too.'' Yaya said.<br>''I doubt it.'' Utau said. ''Being hyper like that would be bad for anyone really.''  
>''You are all so booring.'' Yaya replied.<br>''There Amu-koi, the baby agrees with me.'' Ikuto said.  
>''Her name is Yaya.''<br>''Whatever.''

**THERE. Seven pages in word. There ya go, chapter 5. ;D**  
><strong>A Disappointed Reader:<br>**Dear Reader, Maybe if you would have read the second chapter AND pretty much all the other reviews you would have seen that I already took that advice. And that the whole bold thingy was because of a mistake..

__

__


	6. Chapter 7

Rima looked at the whole company of the table still fighting.  
>''This is going nowhere.'' Rima said. ''What are we going to do after this 'meal' anyway?''<br>''Talking about important school issues, with all the guardians.'' Tadase said, answering Rima's question.  
>Rima frowned and sighed. She looked next to her, to see how Nadeshiko was doing. Something very unexpected. From her expression it was obvious that she was full of anger.<br>This couldn't possibly be Nadeshiko's real character.. Rima thought.  
>After a few minutes Rima assumed she was wrong because nothing had happened yet.<br>But the events turned.  
>Mini Nadeshiko Temari popped up from somewhere and started saying strange words, Rima couldn't quite put her finger on it.<br>''Chin ton san!''  
>''You have such a weird character Nadeshiko, seriously, what the-<br>''Shut up you midget!'' Nadeshiko yelled. ''All of you!''  
>Nadeshiko's character change worked, because all the people at the table were looking at her.<br>''That sure was unexpected.'' Rima commented dryly, taking another sip from her tea.  
>''Didn't I tell you to shut up? Listen! This is how we are going to do it. I have to work with you idiots for the rest of the year, so we might as well get to each other.'' Nadeshiko transformed back to normal.<br>''You say your name, age, your chara, and your dream.'' Nadeshiko said putting on a smile.  
>''Don't we already know each other's names?'' Kairi noted.<br>Rima completely ignoring Kairi went first.  
>''I'm 12 years old, my character is named Kusukusu, and my dream is,-''<br>''To become a comedian.'' Kairi finished.  
>''How did you know?'' Rima asked.<br>''I went through the proper data first.'' Kairi replied.  
>''Right….. '' Rima said.<br>''I am twelve just like Rima, and I have four characters.''  
>Some people at the table looked up. Four characters?<br>''Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Ran stands for my dream to become an athlete, and too become a more cheerful girl. Miki stands for my dream to be an artist. Suu stands for my dream to be better at chores, like cooking and cleaning, and lastly, Dia. Dia stands for my dream to shine, and to become a singer.'' Amu explained.  
>''So you have 2 usefull characters, and the rest is useless?'' Utau asked.<br>''No way! They are all my would-be self.''  
>''It doesn't matter. I have one too.''<br>Amu sighed.  
>''I'll go next.'' Ikuto said.<br>''I'm 13, and my character is called Yoru.''  
>''And what is your dream?'' Amu asked.<br>''Are you interested? I'll let you figure that one out, Amu-koi.''  
>Amu was about to get angry, when a deep red blush came on her face.<br>''Don't mess with me!'' She said pouting.  
>''Amu-chan…..'' Nadeshiko said, starting to glow.<br>''I'll let you guys continue.''  
>''I take it you've all heard from me?'' Utau said.<br>''My characters are named Iru and Eru.'' Utau finished. **(A/N: I don't care much how it is supposed to written. This is the clearest for me.)  
><strong>Kukai laughed awkwardly next to Utau. Utau shot him a strange look. Kairi started writing something down.  
>'' Strange people.'' Rima thought.<br>''My name is Kukai, this guy here is daichi, he was born from my dream to sport.''  
>Kukai flashed a bright smile and gave thumbs up, and Utau blushed, and Kairi wrote something down again.<br>''This is starting to get creepy.'' Rima thought.  
>''It's Yaya's time!'' Yaya stood up, and introduced Pepe. ''This is Yaya's character, Pepe-chan. She is born because Yaya wants to be a baby forever!''<br>''That's a ridiculous dream. And why do constantly keep talking in third person? It irritates me.'' Kairi said.  
>''You are such a big meanie! Yaya's way cuter like this.''<br>Kairi sighed. ''Nevermind. My character's name is Mukashi. He is born from my dream to become a samurai.''  
>Tadase went next.<br>''My name is Tadase Hotori, I am twelve, and my character is named Kiseki. He is born from my wish to become a stronger person, but he is more like a king. So I guess my wish is world domination…''  
>Even through the entire table was laughing at that statement, Amu was still swooning at Tadase's sight. Nadeshiko could see Ikuto growing uncomfortable, and jealous. So she decided to go next.<br>''My name is Nadeshiko Fuijsaki,-  
>''Fuijsaki? The dancing academy?'' Utau asked.<br>''Yes, my mother owns that.''  
>''I remember having a lesson there once.''<br>''I remember that too. My mother was so happy to have Hoshina Utau over. Thank you for that.''  
>''The pleasure is all mine. It was a great lesson after all.''<br>Rima looked at Nadeshiko. She was really a special girl. She could talk with Utau so easy and formal, even through Utau seemed like a very stubborn girl.  
>''However, my character is named Temari and she is born from my dream to become a traditional Japanese dancer.'' Nadeshiko finished.<br>''Then can you explain why you get so angry when you chara-nari?'' Kairi asked.  
>''No.'' Nadeshiko sighed. She was lying. Again.<br>Rima found it suspicious how Nadeshiko was lying almost all the time. Most people knew how their character was, and it's flaws. Then again, a lot of people also didn't know about their characters yet, and had doubts. Still, a feeling was telling Rima that Nadeshiko was hiding something, and that it wasn't something small.  
>''I see.'' Kairi replied.<br>Kairi was defiantly a special one too, or rather, a strange one. Why was he taking notes all the time? Going through the proper data? What was that all about? Rima sighed.  
>She'd never get to the bottom of this. And how could he not ask any farther? If he was interested to know this, then he wanted to know it, right? The rest didn't seem to be bothered by it, so Rima started a conversation with Nadeshiko, who was staring into space for some reason.<br>''So what are we going to do after this anyway?'' Rima asked.  
>''Go to sleep, probably.'' Nadeshiko replied.<br>''I almost forgot!'' Tadase said out loud.  
>All the heads turned to him, and he got a little nervous.<br>''As Guardians we are supposed to check if the students are sleeping and don't go and throw a party or something. So basically you just have to walk through the hallway and look if the lights are out…..''  
>''Oh! And… (Tadase forgetting things? This must be the end of the world… Rima thought)<br>There is a change in clubs and related activities. First there were only clubs for sports, but Tsukasa decided too,-''  
>''Who the hell is Tsukasa?'' Utau asked.<br>''The principal.'' Tadase answered.  
>''Is he okay with calling you that? How do you know his first name?''<br>''He is also the founding king, so the Guardians are actually pretty close to him. Anyway, the clubs are going to related to hobby's in general such as cooking, dancing, theatre, flowers, but also things like collecting stamps. Anything really. The students also get to create their own clubs, but we have to give them permission. The Guardians don't count as a club, more like a student council.''  
>Just after Tadase told the rest of the guardians the information, Tsukasa made an appearance on the stage and announced the students had to go to bed.<br>''I almost forgot to tell!'' Tadase said. ''Hinamori-san and Ikuto-nii- I mean Tsukiyomi-san are up first to invigilate.  
>''So I have to make sure I am not throwing a party AND get to stay up late? Sweet. So who wants to come to my room and have some fun?'' Ikuto said.<br>''No one. We are just going to do our job, and don't you try ANYTHING!'' Amu reacted.  
>''But Yaya wanted to have an all-girls slumber party!''<br>''I don't care in what kinds of trouble you come in; as long as you keep me out of it.''  
>''Kairi is so boring. Who wants to party with me?'' Yaya yelled out loud.<br>''I'm in as long as strawberry here comes with me.''  
>''Amuuu-chii. Don't be a spoil sport.. Just ditch these responsibilities and come with us.''<br>Amu sighed. ''Fine. Under one condition. That pervert has to stay at least five meters away from me.''  
>''Yay! The rest is coming too, right?''<br>''Count me out. I am not getting in trouble at the first night.'' Kairi  
>''But if Kairi doesn't come, then all the Guardians aren't there. You'll make Yaya very sad. Pleeeeaaassseee…'' Yaya was pouting and fake crying.<br>Completely unexpected from Kairi, he fell for it like a rock. It seems like Yaya had found his weak spot.  
>''F-fine. I'll come.''<br>''I don't feel like having a party, I'm too tired. Besides, I argee with Kairi. If we get caught we can forget about being in the student council, and the teachers will keep an eye on us for the rest of the year.'' Rima said.  
>''Yeah, IF we get caught. Lucky for you guys, I am here. So we won't get caught.'' Ikuto said.<br>''What makes you so sure? There could be teachers listening right now.''  
>''Let's make it a bet, shall we? If we get caught, I'll take full responsibility for everything. And if we don't get caught, then your friend Amu can look forward to bringing my lunch to me for the rest of the year, in her chara-nari.''<br>''Challenge accepted.''  
>''What?'' Amu yelled. ''Rima! Do you have any idea how embarrasing that will be for me? Then my whole reputation would be ruined.''<br>''Don't worry Amu, I got this. Trust me, you won't be giving him your lunch. But I don't think the bet is quite fair. If I win, then Ikuto wil be carrying Tadase to every Guardian meeting on his back, both of them chara-naried.''  
>''I see you want to make this more FUN, eh? Then I change my stake. You will be giving a clown show on stage, complete with make-up AND chara-nari! What do you say? Scared?''<br>''Not the slightest bit.''  
>''I see then. Any rules?''<br>''No.''  
>''The party will be in the green house at nine.''<br>''Fine.''  
>''But Rima, you will be losing this way. The teachers aren't going to check the green house.'' Nadeshiko said.<br>''Are they, Nadeshiko? Didn't I just say that there were no rules?''.  
>All kinds of different reactions bloomed from this comment.<br>''How are we going to sneak out?'' Utau said.  
>''This is going to be the best party ever!'' Yaya yelled.<br>All Kukai did was smile, as for Kairi, his facepalm was enough to understand his feelings.  
>''M-Mashiro-san…'' Tadase said.<br>''What is it, Tadase?''  
>''Nothing….'' Tadase sighed.<br>''Am I being ignored here?'' Utau asked. ''How are we going to sneak out?''  
>''I'll leave that up to you guys!'' Ikuto said, not worrying at all.<br>''But that's not fair! You and Amu don't even need to sneak out, but how are WE supposed to do that?'' Utau said displeased.  
>''Don't worry popstar, I'll take care of that.'' Kukai said.<br>''How about me? I can't sneak out when Saaya is in my dorm room.'' Tadase noted.  
>''Does your spare dorm room has a window?'' Kukai asked.<br>''Yes?...''  
>''Then we'll stop by you too.''<br>''Okay…''  
>''I guess that means that Amu-koi and I have to go to the teachers and report we are ready?'' Ikuto asked.<br>''Yes. You have to wait half an hour before the students have gone to bed in the teacherslounge.''  
>''I see.''<br>The dining hall was starting to get emptier, and most guardians also started leaving the table.  
>''Rima, we should go.'' Nadeshiko said.<br>''Yeah.''  
>Nadeshiko and Rima walked out of beautiful dining room, to come into the next breath-taking hall way. Rima was never going to get used to this.<br>''So….. Are you going to show up at that party at all?'' Nadeshiko asked.  
>''There are no rules, and I didn't say I would come, but I feel like having fun. And Ikuto definantly has some cards to play out, since he wasn't scared at all of me going to the teachers.''<br>''I think Ikuto is quite a strange person. He is literally forcing himself on Amu.''  
>''Oh but you don't know Amu. I think you noticed by now that she is staring at Tadase all the time? She pretened to hate him in the first few days of school, but she likes him now, like all the other girls of school. I don't know, maybe we'll find Ikuto and Amu making out on a bench.''<br>Nadeshiko giggled. ''I think that is very unlikely.''  
>''Talking about strange people.'' Rima looked around her for a second, and then continued.<br>''Don't you think it's weird that Kairi is constantly taking notes? Going through the proper data…?''  
>''I think everyone has it secrets here, I don't think you should judge him. Maybe he is just very intrested.''<br>''Maybe. But I just feel like gossiping.''  
>''That's rare coming from you.''<br>''How should you know? We only met yesterday evening.''  
>''I'm guessing, since I thought it didn't quite fit your character.''<br>''Well you guessed wrong. I feel like gossiping. Come on Nadeshiko, I know you're a smart person. Don't go and hide it.''  
>Nadeshiko sighed. ''Fine. Have it your way. I admit that him doing that is a bit strange, but he has a good influence on Yaya, and he seems to be good for her too. As for Ikuto, I think he's just playing around. But who knows what'll happen?''<br>''What about Utau and Kukai?''  
>''That answer is obvious. He likes her and she likes him. Maybe even more then she thinks. What more is there to it?''<br>''It seemed like they knew each other already…. Or they just get along fine naturally.''  
>''That type seems rare these days.''<br>''Agreed. Althrough Utau seems a little too stuborn to admit it.''  
>''Doesn't everyone? They are surely not the ones to cause trouble.''<br>''I doubt that. I think a hyper Utau and Kukai are a very bad combination.''  
>''What about a hyper Yaya and a chara-naried Tadase?''<br>''That would cause some trouble.''  
>Nadeshiko and Rima giggled, and before they knew it they were in their room.<br>''Rima, I still want to know if you have a plan or anything simulair.'' Nadeshiko said while Rima was reading a magazine.  
>''Trust me, I got this al figured out. I'm just teaching Ikuto a lesson. Don't forget that I was already in the Guardians, so I knew everything already. The teachers are going to guarding the green house, the Guardians are supposed to asist them.''<br>''Really?''  
>''Yeah. Ikuto is doomed.''<br>''I see… but we're all sneaking out, right?''  
>''Yeah, but he promised that he would take full responsibility, so I'm just going to enjoy the show.''<br>Nadeshiko giggled. ''Your're evil, Rima-chan.''  
>''I know.''<br>''What are you reading, anyways?''  
>''Nothing much….''<br>Rima crawled further onto her bed and Nadeshiko came closer.  
>''That doesn't look much like a magazine…''<br>Nadeshiko reached out to take the magazine away from Rima, but Rima held it in the air.  
>''It's mine!''<br>''Not for looonnnggg….''  
>Nadeshiko reached out further and further but still couldn't take it from Rima. Rima jumped of the bed and Nadeshiko started chasing her.<br>''Just let me see it!''  
>''No!''<br>After a few rounds of running Rima was out of breath and concentration.  
>''J-j-just give up…''<br>That's when she fell over her bag. Fortunately, Nadeshiko caught her.  
>Rima smiled. ''Thanks…''<br>''Y-yeah… no problem.'' Nadeshiko's face flushed deep red, and after a few seconds she dropped Rima on the ground.  
>''What the hell?'' Rima said. Nadeshiko went into her bedroom and locked the door.<br>''I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well… Can you get a glass of water for me?''  
>A still irritaded Rima gave a reaction. ''Fine…''<br>Rima left the room and slammed the door on her way out. Nadeshiko sighed relieved.  
>''I almost pulled her into a hug Rhythm. This must be your influence.''<br>''Na-ah. I didn't do anything.'' A voice said. ''I think you like her.''  
>''No I don't!'' Nadeshiko said angry on a low tone. '' It'll be trouble some if I do..''<br>Nadeshiko sighed again and sat down. After a few minutes she sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What if Rima found out? What if she was getting dressed and she walked in? How would she explain that? Frustraded Nadeshiko kicked the lamp on the table next to her bed.

**And that was it. Chapter 6. I apologise for the five/six weeks no update… lol. School has been busy. I promise I'll try to update more often XD.**


	7. Chapter 8

It had been quite a while and Nadeshiko was still sitting on her bed. Rima didn't seem to be back anytime soon. What a furious type she was, letting her anger get the best of her.  
>Then again, what she did was rather rude. Once again Nadeshiko kicked the liveless lamp. But it wasn't going to talk back.<br>Nadeshiko sighed and stood up. She'd better go look for Rima and aplogise. That was, up until she heard a knock on the window.  
>Kukai was floating in front of it…. Kukai was FLOATING in front of it?<br>Nadeshiko ran to the window and opened it.  
>''What are you doing? This is dangerous!''<br>''I got it all under control.''  
>Kukai was character-transformed, and was standing on some kind of hoover board. And he was carrying Utau in his arms. Aaw, how sweet.<br>''Need any help sneaking out?'' He asked.  
>Nadeshiko seemed to be thinking for a second ot two. ''No. I can do it on my own.'' She answered.<br>''Good, then we're off.'' Kukai said.  
>And just as fast as he came, Kukai left, high speeded going somewhere.<br>''How are you planning to leave, Nadeshiko?'' Temari asked somewhat irritated.  
>Nadeshiko sighed. ''That won't be a problem now Rima isn't here. Rhythm, come out!''<br>''Yes sir!'' A little blue haired character came out who resembled Nadeshiko a lot, and was a boy for some reason. He wore a white hat, a blue shirt and a blue body warmer. Complete with head phones and sneakers this chara defaintly a boy.  
>''I noticed that there are a lot of trees surrounding the building. Would that be enough to come down safely?'' Nadeshiko asked.<br>Rhythm laughed. ''More then enough.''  
>Nadeshiko's hair fell loose and a headphone appeared on her shoulders.<br>She took a deep breath, ran towards the window and jumped out of it. She felt the excitement running through her body as she fell. She fell towards the trees and was fully focused until she heard someone call her name. It was Rima.  
>Rima had tensed some kind of rope between Utau's and Kukai's room and a tree. She seemed to have no problem balancing, but seeing Nadeshiko falling down had distracted her. It had distracted Nadeshiko too, but she managed to grab a tree branch in time, and landed with both feet on the ground.<br>Rima sighed an continued to walk on the rope. Nadeshiko climbed in in the highest tree.  
>''What are you doing?'' she yelled.<br>''Sneaking out!'' Rima yelled back.  
>''Don't you think this is a little-<br>''Just shut up already!''  
>Nadeshiko litterly hold her breath while Rima ran the rest of length or the rope.<br>That's when Nadeshiko noticed that she was character transformed with Kusukusu.  
>''Can you please think before doing something like this?'' Nadeshiko said slightly irritated.<br>''How about you? You jumped out of a window.''  
>''I was chara-naried.''<br>''I was too.''  
>Nadeshiko sighed. ''Nevermind, it's fine.''<br>''Where is this green house?''  
>''Didn't you see it the other day?''<br>''No.''  
>''Just follow me.''<br>The forest close to Seiyo seemed much scarier at dark, and Nadeshiko thought she saw something moving behind a tree. Nadeshiko and Rima had walked a while, but to Nadeshiko it seemed senseless wandering. The two were silent until half an hour when Nadeshiko was starting to get worried.  
>''Are you sure we're going the right way?''<br>''I am.''  
>''We're walking for half an hour. Wouldn't it have been better if we would've brought a map?''<br>''No. It's okay.''  
>Nadeshiko was trying to be polite, but the shadows were moving behind her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she screamed.<br>''It's just me.'' Rima said. ''Are you supposed to be a boy? I mean really?''  
>Nadeshiko was thunderstruck. ''What?... But… Ho-o-ow?...''<br>''You didn't think I actually left, did you? I was slamming the door as an illusion. Did you really think you actually knew me? Ha! It takes longer then this.''  
>''No it doesn't. You only saw my chara-nari and just wanted to make sure I was a one, since it wasn't natural for me to hide something like that. You noticed me lying, and you wanted to make sure, since I was scared, this was the perfect moment. And I fell for it. Did you plan this long walk?'' Nade-…? Said, with a much lower toned voice.<br>''No, I didn't plan that, we're lost. What is your real name anyway?''  
>''Nagihiko.''<br>''I see. Should we call the rest with my cellphone?''  
>''Then you better start planning your show too.''<br>''All part of the plan…. Can you put your hair down? You look weird.''  
>''You already got used to the idea of me being a boy? You're a strange one shortie.''<br>Rima snorted. ''I knew you were hiding something anyway.''  
>''Then how about you? Isn't everyone hiding something here?''<br>''I don't talk to crossdressers.''  
>''Rima, I crossdress because of the tradition in my family.''<br>Rima turned around and raised her eyebrow. ''Tradition in your family?...''  
>''Japanese dancing has been a tradition in my family for ages. Males have to dress as Females to keep it intact.''<br>Because of the dark Nagihiko couldn't see Rima, but he could only hear strange sounds coming from her. It took him a few minutes to understand what she was doing.  
>''You can laugh if you want.''<br>Rima started laughing and Nagihiko felt very humiliated.  
>''Would you like it if I would laugh about your complex midget?''<br>Rima seemed to have trouble forming a sentence. ''No. Yours is just hilarious.''  
>Anger and irritation seemed to take over from Nagihiko as Rima kept laughing.<br>''What was it again that you transformed to in the limo? The usual or something?''  
>Rima's attention seemed to be taken away from laughing.<br>''Oh yeah. Do the usual, Rima!'' He said sarastic.  
>''Bala-balance!''<br>And then it was Nagihiko's turn to laugh.  
>Rima looked at him pouting with anger.<br>''That wasn't funny, Nagi!''  
>''Nagi? Do you like me already, Rima?''<br>Rima's face was glowing red, and she started to walk forward.  
>''A-anyway, I need to call some people with my cellphone. And I need help.''<br>Nagihiko looked at Rima's face and searched for some kind hind, but he could find nothing. Rima wouldn't call some kind of prank on him, right? There was a chance. If she really had to give a show, she would probably pull of something amazing.  
>''Only if you promise, not to mess around with me.'' Nagihiko said very calm.<br>Rima looked at Nagihiko with a very serious face. ''I promise….  
>She continued. ''However… We are going to screw around with the rest a little bit. Do you mind?''<br>''Depends…'' Nagihiko said having doubts.  
>''I'll promise it be fun!''<br>'''Fine…..'' Nagihiko sighed.  
>''So here is the plan,-<p>

**~-At the greenhouse-~  
><strong>  
>''So it seems like shortie isn't showing up, ha?'' Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.<br>Amu looked at him with irritation. ''Rima would never do that! Besides, Nadeshiko isn't here either.''  
>''Why are we the only two here anyway?'' Amu asked herself.<br>''Because the baby was too scared to jump down the building, and the nerd was already on the ground screaming that he would catch her, so Kukai and Utau are going to get them there. Didn't I already tell you?''  
>''What about Tadase?''<br>''I don't care.''  
>Amu sighed and stared at the black sky. Where were Rima and Nadeshiko? And, more importantly, Where was Tadase? To be honest, she actually looked forward to this, being together with the whole group, having a good time. But she ended up sitting here with Ikuto. She should have known.<br>Amu layed her head on the table and looked at him with a stuborn face.  
>''What is that Amu-koi? Are you trying to atract my attention?''<br>''You're weird. I can't even have a normal conversation with you.''  
>''You can't? It seems to me that we are talking.''<br>''This isn't normal…''  
>''Life isn't normal. You aren't normal, I'm not normal. There. Satisfied?''<br>''No. Life is perfectly normal.''  
>''No it isn't. You have a guardian character, so you're far from normal.''<br>''I want to be normal.''  
>''So you don't want your chara's?''<br>''I do. They mean the world to me. But what's with all the trouble and the guardians surrounding it? I didn't ask for that.''  
>''But you wouldn't have met me and your beloved Tadase!''<br>''Yeah… I mean WHAT? I'm not talking to you anymore.''  
>''You're such an easy tease Amu…..''<br>Amu snorted and looked Ikuto in the eyes. ''You still haven't told me your dream yet.''  
>''I said…'' Ikuto answered while moving closer. ''That you should find out on your own.''<br>''But I told mine, it's no fair.''  
>Ikuto was moving closer and closer, and a very tired Amu was pulling no resistance at all. When Ikuto's and Amu's noses were touching, Amu's cellphone rang. It was Yaya.<br>''Hi Amu-chii! Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Kairi and Tadase are on their way!''  
>''Where was Tadase? And have you heard anything from Rima and Nadeshiko?''<br>''Yaya hasn't heard anything from Rima or Nade at all. Tadase-chii had problems getting rid of Saaya-tan so he was later. Bye!''  
>Beep Beep. That phone call was completely unnecessary. Yaya could have just texted her all off that too. Thank god Ikuto started moving away.<br>''Who was that?''  
>''Yaya. The rest are on their way, except for Rima and Nadeshiko.''<br>Ikuto started talking again, but Amu didn't pay much attention. Amu was a little worried about Rima. What if they were lost and caught by teachers? That would be a lot of trouble.  
>''It's all your fault.''<br>''If midget would've just believed what I said, this wouldn't have happened.''  
>Amu laughed. ''Rima doesn't take shit from anyone.''<br>''Excuse me?''  
>''You do the exact same thing.''<br>''Oh yeah.''  
>Right in the middle of a conversation Yaya and the rest came in.<br>''Gomen Amu-chii! Yaya didn't dare to jump off the roof.''  
>Yaya giggled and Kairi gave her an irritated sigh. Amu was very happy when she saw Tadase.<br>''I think I have to aplogise too. I couldn't get Yamabuki-san away from me.'' He said.  
>''It's so beautiful here.'' Utau said randomly.<br>Amu looked around the green house again, with it countless flowers and plants. It was even more stunning at night, with all the bright stars shining in the sky.  
>Amu laughed. She had spend so many hours here with Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase. Yet she didn't even know one name of all these flowers. It probably wasn't important.<br>The Guardians were like flowers too. They were all blooming and shining together.  
>Amu looked at her Chara and thought that Dia was probably the same thing. And, again she was disturbed by an other phone call.<br>It was Rima this time.  
>''Hello? Rima?''<br>''Hi Amu! Me and Nadeshiko are probably late, but we have an explanation. Can you put me on speaker?''  
>''Yeah.''<br>Amu looked at the rest who were talking. ''Hey guys, I have Rima and Nadeshiko on the phone. I'm gonna put them on speaker.''  
>''Okay!'' Yaya said.<br>Amu put the phone on the table and put in on speaker. The rest walked to the table and stood around it.  
>''Come on then.'' Utau said.<br>''Well, we got lost, But were on our way. Right, Nadeshiko?''  
>''Nadeshiko…?''<br>''AAAAAAAA!'' Rima screamed.  
>They heard a sound of the phone dropping on the ground, and foot steps who were rushing.<br>''AAAA!'' An unkown boy voice screamed for the last time after the beep-tone was heard.  
>Silence bestowed upon the company who had listened to the phone call. Amu was shaking and her whole face was blue, Utau stood next to her speechless and Yaya as well as Tadase were clinging onto Kairi's arms who seemed to show no fear at all.<br>Ikuto rolled with his eyes and didn't seem scared at all. ''Obviously a prank.''  
>''Then who was the boy who screamed?''<br>Ikuto remained silent, Kairi, however, pushed up his glasses and answered the question.  
>''Maybe one of the two is a boy?''<br>''No way. That's out of the question.''Utau said. ''Maybe one of them was trying to make their voice sound different.''  
>''Yeah. That's it. This is just a prank, we should go and check it out.'' Ikuto sighed.<br>''We? We! YOU should go and check it out! I'm not going.'' Amu yelled somewhat frustraded.  
>''Fine, strawberry. Have it your way. Anyone who's got the guts to go with me?''<br>''I'll go. I want to make sure that Mashiro and Fujisaki are well.'' Kairi said.  
>''Then Yaya is going too!''<br>''I guess that leaves you three. Have fun~''. Ikuto said while leaving the green house, and slamming the door.  
>''You do realise that your probably gonna be the victim of this prank?'' Kairi said while they were entering the darkness.<br>''Just watch and see. I'm gonna be the winner in this.'' Ikuto said.  
>''If you say so.'' Kairi said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He wasn't crazy. Tsukiyomi had too much confidence for his own good. All the Guardians in the greenhouse were just too dense to be able to look through Yaya's act. She wasn't scared at all. Actually, she was pretty sure she had this all planed out.<br>Not that he minded her playing scared, having a girl tug at your arm isn't the worst feeling in the world.  
>What was that Kairi? Focus! A little voice in Kairi's mind said.<br>''I don't think this is working.'' Kairi said out of the blue.  
>''We should split up.'' Ikuto said. ''You take the baby to that path right, and I continue going straight ahead.''<br>''Fine.''  
>The three split up and Kairi was waiting until Ikuto was far enough not to hear them. They started walking on the right path and remained silent for ten minutes.<br>''You can drop the act now, Yaya.''  
>''Yaya can't fool you, can Yaya?''<br>Kairi smiled and pulled op his glasses. ''Not really.''  
>''This is plan is coming along reaaalllyy welll.''<br>''What had you planned for us now?''  
>''Yaya was planning to just go back to the domorities.''<br>''I see. You can let go of my arm now.''  
>''Yaya likes clinging onto Kairi's arm.''<br>Kairi sighed and blushed slightly. Strange girl. Somehow, she always managed to have things her way.  
>''Yaya, I left the window open. You can sit on my back, and we'll be fine.''<br>Yaya pouted while nodding. She climed on Kairi's back while he chara-naried, and went from a tree to their room.  
>''Where do we come in in this plan now?'' Kairi asked.<br>''We call Amu Utau and Kukai that the teachers are checking the rooms, so that they have to come back.''  
>''That wouldn't work, they might call Ikuto too.''<br>''Has been taken care of…'' Yaya said with a creepy smile.  
>''Fine. I'm going to sleep now.''<br>Kairi went into his room and sat down on the bed. The first time in his life that he had broken school rules, and it had all worked out in the end.  
>Kairi smiled, which such a planner as Yaya, nothing could go wrong.<p>

**~-In the forest.-~  
><strong>  
>Ikuto had been walking for half an hour, but still had encountered no one. Maybe something really had gone wrong with Fujisaki and Mashiro, they were deep in the forest after all.<br>No that was impossible.  
>They were just pulling a prank. And he was falling for it, oh splendid.<br>Ikuto sighed as he walked further on the path. People were dislikeing him already, even through that was probably his own fault.  
>The forest was lonely, but the stars were shining bright in the sky.<br>It didn't matter what kind of prank Mashiro and Fujisaki had in mind, they couldn't touch him.  
>No one could, if he didn't want to.<br>Ikuto noticed that he had arrived at an open place in the forest. There was a little pond in the middle of it, and the moonlight shin on it. He sat down in front of it and yawned. This was such a waste of time. Even he knew that.  
>He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time.<br>00:30. What a wild party.  
>''Yoru.''<br>''Aye!''  
>He chara-naried and ran into the forest. Play time was starting.<br>Tree branches from right and left were trying to hit him in his face but he was dodging them.  
>Tree branches hitting in his face…? Seems like Mashiro was close.<br>He kept running and running and felt something following him.  
>Suddenly, something shine in his face. Mashiro and Fujisaki were standing right in front of him with a bunch of teachers. Both were unharmed.<br>''There there!'' Rima said. ''That's him sensei!'' Rima pointed to Ikuto, but the teachers didn't seem to be doing anything.  
>Angrily Rima tugged at the shirt of one of the teachers. ''He is the one who was throwing a party.''<br>The teachers still weren't moving. After a minute of two, Ikuto spoke up.  
>''I take it that your not allowed to punish me?'' He said with a grin on his face.<br>''No. We'll be leaving now.'' Rima and Nadeshiko were looking at the scene speechless.  
>Ikuto turned around. ''Let's go back to the green house, shall we?''<br>''We're going nowhere until you explain what's going on here.'' Rima said fully recovered, and filled with anger. This was her plan! He was supposed to look like an idiot, not her!  
>Ikuto had that stupid smirk on his face again. ''Maybe I know Tsukasa or something. Yeah. Let's go with that.''<br>Rima snorted annoyed. ''I'm not going anywhere with that guy.'' Nadeshiko laughed.  
>''Please go ahead, Tsukiyomi-san.'' She said.<br>''Fine.''  
>Ikuto chara-naried and dissapeared into the darkness.<br>''Your so stubborn Rima.'' Nagihiko said with his deep voice.  
>No reaction.<br>''Rima?'' Nagihiko said.  
>Rima was using her orange cellphone. ''I'm texting Yaya that the plan failed and that she can go back to the green house.''<br>''What about your bet?''  
>''I think I'm gonna blow it off. This is getting so annoying. Besides, I'm getting tired.''<br>''Shall I carry you then, my lady?''  
>''What are you-?... Rima noticed that Nagihiko had little headphones his shoulders. He was chara-naried. Did Nagihiko act like this when he was chara-naried? Great.<br>Before Rima could pull open her mouth to say anything, Nagihiko picked her up bridal style and started running.  
>Rima had a very, very strange feeling when she was in Nagihiko's arms. She had never felt anything simulair before. Her face was red, and she felt something strange in her stomache.<br>Perhaps it was hate… No not quite, this felt different. This felt nice.  
>But it also made her feel nervous and awkward.<br>Rima started kicking to get away, but Nagihiko wouldn't stop it.  
>''Should I silence you?...'' He whispered.<br>''What are you talking about, you…..''  
>Rima flashed deep red and decided to punch Nagihiko in the face. It worked, because he dropped her and changed back.<br>''What did I do?'' Nagihiko asked, and looked at Rima. ''I didn't-  
>''No you didn't, you idiot!'' Rima turned around and started walking.<br>Nagihiko sighed and smiled. ''Can you forgive me? You know I can't.. I mean I can't control Rhythm…''  
>''Fine…''<br>Nagihiko stood up and walked behind her. He looked around the dark forest, but had a completely different feeling then before. The light of the moon had quite a strange effect on the forest.  
>He felt like he was in a dream, with Rima walking in front of him. Wait, what? In a dream with Rima?<br>In a dream with Rima…. He quickly shut it away. This is the kind of thinking that got him in trouble.  
>Through the trees of the forest bright spots started showing up.<br>''Nagihiko?'' Rima said with a soft voice. God, he loved the way she pronounced his name. Wait, again.  
>Nagihiko hit himself mentally while he answered Rima at the same time.<br>''Yes?''  
>''Better put your hair up in a ponytail.''<br>Nagihiko gently putted his hair up in a ponytail, and became Nadeshiko again.  
>''Hai, Rima-chan. I'm ready to go!''<p>

**That's it. It's done :D. I actually wanted to make this ten pages or so, but I was lazy and it has already been like five/six days. So yeah. Here it is. Hope you like it~**


	8. Chapter 9

**~-Greenhouse-~  
><strong>''Yaya is back!'' Yaya said while slamming the doors of the greenhouse open.  
>All the heads turned towards her and Kairi, as they were sitting at the table.<br>''I thought you two went to bed allready!'' Tadase said surprised.  
>''I texted Yaya.'' Rima said.<br>''I see….''  
>''How about we exchange phone numbers?'' Amu said smiling, and fully recovered.<p>

_Flashback  
>''Eeeeeh! It was a joke?'' Amu was completely stiff and had mixed feelings towards Rima and Nadeshiko.<br>''I'm sorry Amu, but I was in the conspiracy too. Mashiro told me about it, and I agreed with her, so I decided to play along.'' Utau smiled.  
>''Agreed with what?''<br>''That Ikuto needed to learn a lesson.''  
>''Sadly, you guys failed. So, are you doing a show for me, midget?''<br>''No way. YOU are doing a show for ME! Maybe the teachers didn't punish you, but they saw you.''_

_''That's what I thought. Let's blow it off.''_

Amu remembered it all too well. It was the best joke that Rima had ever pulled off, but it scared her the most. The illusion of Rima and Nadeshiko being hurt was good, but Ikuto didn't learn his lesson in the end.  
>''I'll take care of that!'' Amu said out loud without realising it.<br>''You'll take care of getting everyone's phone number?'' Rima raised an eyebrow.  
>Amu's whole face turned red and Ikuto started laughing.<br>''You're weird.'' Ikuto smiled.  
>''Don't call me weird!'' Amu shouted while her face started getting redder.<br>Nadeshiko sighed and looked around the table. Those people would never stay quiet, would they?  
>''Shall we exchange phone numbers?'' Nadeshiko asked.<br>''As long as you don't pass it around to fans or other students, I'm fine with it.'' Utau said.  
>All of them clapped open their cellphone, and started exchanging.<br>''And what do we do now?'' Rima asked.  
>''We have fun now!'' Yaya answered.<br>''That doesn't answer my question.''  
>''How about truth or dare?'' Yaya said.<br>''I will not play such an immature game.'' Kairi said, turning his nose up.  
>Ikuto grinned. ''Afraid?''<br>''Challenge accepted.'' Kairi said without any thought put into it.  
>Rima looked around the table, and saw a tad bit scared faces. An evil smile fromed upon her mouth as she spoke up.<br>''Shall I go first?'' Rima asked.  
>She looked again, and decided than Amu would be her first victim.<br>''Amu! Truth or dare.'' Rima could feel a bunch of relieved sighs around the table. However, Amu sat in her chair like a stone, and had a blue color all over her face.  
>''So… Truth or dare?'' Rima asked.<br>Amu seemed to be thinking, but gave up and answered Rima. ''Truth.''  
>''Tell us what you think about Tadase!''<br>''Dare….''  
>''Give Ikuto a kiss on the cheek.'' Amu turned as red a tomato and Ikuto grinned.<br>''Too intense for you?'' Ikuto said.  
>''N-n-o!'' Amu answered.<br>Rima looked around the table to see the reactions.  
>Kairi, Tadase, and Nadeshiko didn't seem to be paying much attention.<br>Kairi was reading a book, and Tadase and Nadeshiko were talking.  
>Yaya, Utau and Kukai seemed to be paying attention.<br>''So Amu, what are you going to go for…?'' Rima said on an evil tone.  
>Amu shivered and swallowed. She slowly bended to the side and planted her lips on Ikuto's cheeks.<br>Rima could see a faint blush on Ikuto's face. And from somewhere, a white camera light flashed.  
>Yaya had taken a picture….<br>''YAYA!'' Amu yelled. ''Remove it! Now!''  
>''Noooooo!..'' Yaya pouted. ''It'll be a good picture by the time you read- Yaya means when your're married.''<br>Amu became all red again, and got in some kind of argument with Ikuto. Kairi shot a warning look towards Yaya, and Rima raised an eyebrow. What was this all about?  
>''It's your turn Amu.'' Amu seemed to furious and out of her mind.<br>''YES. YAYA, I pick you.'' Her hair seemed to be replaced with fire, and Yaya seemed to be a tad bit scared.  
>''Now, Amu-chii, don't be angry. Yaya is just creating good memory's.'' Yaya laughed somewhat scared at the still angry Amu.<br>''Truth or dare?''  
>''Yaya chooses…. Dare!'' Yaya smiled and waited for an answer.<br>Amu seem to have turned out of rage mode and thought of something.  
>''I dare you to delete that picture.''<br>''Yaya chooses Truth.''  
>Amu sighed, put her finger on her chin for a moment.<br>''Were are you going to use that picture for?''  
>''Yaya's Graduation book.''<br>''I see…'' Amu sighed and looked away. She was never going to figure this out, was she?  
>Yaya looked around the table. Not much hyper stuff going on. The most people were just talking, and Kairi still was reading his book.<br>Yaya sighed and looked around the table. What a lame party. Yaya decided to make things a little more fun.  
>''Yaya got candy and coke for everyone!'' Yaya stood up while all the eyes followed her.<br>She threw chips, a bottle of coke, and a few plastic cups on the table.  
>''There.''<br>This caused several reactions around the table.  
>''Where in pete's sake did you hide-<br>''It is Yaya's turn now!'' Yaya said smiling.  
>''What's the point anyway? This is boring.'' Utau said.<br>''Is it, Utau-chii?'' Yaya said with an evil smile. ''I piiiick…. Kukai!''  
>''Finally! I choose dare!'' He said with a lot of confidence.<br>''Yaya dares you to kiss Utau-chii in the neck!'' All the eyes went to Yaya and Kukai.  
>Kukai seemed to have lost all confidence, words even. Utau went completely red, and started complain.<br>''You can't make him do that!'' She said.  
>''Can Yaya? OHOHOHOHO!'' Yaya was laughing like crazy, and Kukai was trying to pull his mouth open to say something.<br>''F-fine. I'll do it.''  
>''You can't be serious?'' Utau said.<br>''But Yaya is not allowed to take a picture, if so, I will not do it.''  
>Kukai had a tiresome and awkward expression on his face and looked Utau in the eyes.<br>Utau sighed and blushed again. ''G-g-go ahead.''  
>Kukai kissed Utau in the neck, and right a second after that she pushed him from his chair.<br>Kukai smiled. ''What was that for?''  
>Instead of giving an answer Utau stuck out her tongue, and turned her head away.<br>Rima and Yaya were laughing, and Nadeshiko was giggling.  
>Kukai sighed and put his hand on Utau's shoulder.<br>''Are we good?''  
>Utau turned around and looked at him; and looked away again.<br>''We are good.''  
>Kukai pulled his thumbs up in the air and Utau smiled. Yaya whispered something in Rima's ear and Rima started laughing again.<br>''Who do you pick Kukai?'' Rima asked.  
>''Ha? Oh yeah.'' Kukai said. ''Who do I pick?...''<br>Kukai looked at the table, to see that he really didn't want to embarss anyone.  
>''Let's pick at random.''<br>''No! Kukai….'' Utau whispered something in his ear, and Kukai made a weird face and whispered something back.  
>''I pick Kairi.'' He said.<br>When Kairi heard his name he shot an irritated look from over his book to Kukai.  
>''What do I have to do in this childish game?''<br>''Pick truth or dare.''  
>''It doesn't matter either way. You are going to make me say or do something embarrassing anyway, so we might as well get it over with.''<br>''I… Uuumm….'' Kukai said doubting. ''What do you think of Yaya?''  
>''She's nice, and means things well, but sometimes to hyperactive for her own good.''<br>Such a Kairi answer… Rima thought. Honest and straight forward, and could not possibly hurt her feelings in anyway.  
>''I suposse it is my turn now?'' Kairi asked. A few people nodded yes and Kairi looked at their faces.<br>''I pick Tadase.''  
>''Truth.'' Tadase said right away, without any doubt.<br>''When we were eating our dinner earlier this evening, you mispoke, and called Tsukiyomi Ikuto-nii. Why was that?''  
>Tadase sighed, and answered the question. ''When we were younger Ikuto and I used to be neighbours and we would play together, but I didn't know if he would recognize me so I decided to stay formal.''<br>''I see… Do you remember, Tsukiyomi?''  
>''Now I think about it… Hey, yeah I do. You were the one with the big white dog.''<br>''You never changed, did you?'' Tadase asked.  
>''Nope. Nor did you.'' Ikuto ruffled Tadase's hair and Amu seemed to be going into super fan-girl mode.<br>''It's your turn now, Tadase-kun.'' Amu said with sparkling eyes.  
>''I pick Nadeshiko.'' Tadase said. Nadeshiko looked up hearing her name, and Rima eyed Tadase suspiciously. Would he know anything? Would his cover be blown? He was smart enough to figure it out, but they barely knew each other. Rima had enough evidence to test it out, he didn't.. Or did he?<br>''Truth.''  
>''What's the time?'' Rima sighed relieved. It would take him aleast a century to figure out.<br>''2:00 am in the morning.''  
>''We should get going, if we want to get any sleep at all.''<br>Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko and Amu left.  
>''Aren't you going, Kairi?'' Tadase asked, while leaving.<br>''Yaya isn't capable of going to our room on her own, so no. I'll stay here.''  
>''AAAAAwww.'' Nadeshiko said when they were outside.<br>''I think he totally has a crush on her.'' Rima said.  
>''Right?'' Amu said, while giggling.<br>''I don't think he has. I think he has other motives.'' Tadase said.  
>''Like what?'' Rima said.<br>''I don't know. But it's definitely not Yaya.''  
>They were approaching the seiyo domorities building, and the stars were shining in the sky. Rima looked at the sky and a feeling of melanchony fell over her.<br>She tugged at Nadeshiko's sleeve.  
>''Let's go.''<br>Nadeshiko sighed. ''Fine.''  
>She continued. ''Minna, we're going. Sleep well!''<br>Rima and Nadeshiko took a turn and waited until Amu and Tadase were far enough from them.  
>''I'm gonna character transform with Rhythm.'' Nagihiko dropped the girly voice, and let his hair down.<br>''Why? I can transform too.''  
>''That's too dangerous.''<br>''What you're doing is dangerous as well, Purple-head.''  
>''I see you're in an awesome mood. Let's go. <em>Boku no kokoro, unlock.<em>''  
>With a lot of sprakle and glitters, Nagihiko transformed into Beat Jumper.<br>Rima's irritated expression didn't change, she just stood there yawning and being irritated.  
>Nagihiko tried to get her, but Rima jumped away.<br>''We're not doing that again. I'll just jump on your back.''  
>''So you'll rather have me touching your bare legs?''<br>Without saying a word, Rima climbed on Nagihiko's back, kicking him.  
>''Go.''<br>''As you wish.''  
>Nagihiko took a few minutes to bend down, and then shooting up in the air filled with little lights.<br>''AAAAAAA! NAGIHIKO!'' Rima was screaming her lungs out, while Nagihiko was enjoying every little part of the jump.  
>''Is everything according to your wish?'' Nagihiko said sarcastic<br>''PUT ME DOWN!'' Rima shouted again.  
>Nagihiko flew to their window and opened it. He gently slid into the room and put Rima down.<br>Rima kicked him and muttered something about going to sleep.  
>Nagihiko yawned. It was also time for him to go to sleep. He closed his eyes, fell down on the bed, and fell asleep immediately.<br>Rhythm grinned as he popped from Nagihiko.

**~-The following morning-~  
><strong>  
>That morning, an annoyed Rima woke up. An annoyed Rima say what time it was.<br>And, as expected, an amused Nagihiko watched her hurrying.  
>''You do know that we have a sport tourney today, which starts at twelve?''<br>Rima just glared at him and went back to bed.  
>''When should I-''<br>''Just shut up already and let me sleep!'' Rima probably had a morning mood. **(A/N: I am not talking about her period or anything like that, I just mean that she is in a bad mood in the morning. Worthless google translate didn't have anything else….)  
><strong>Which was understandable, since she probably went to bed at three AM. Nagihiko stretched himself and thought about taking a shower. He also wondered how the little 'party' the Guardians held ended. Probably bad.  
>But both Kairi and Yaya had acted very strange. Yaya taking pictures was probably the most normal thing in the world, but Kairi getting angry at her about something? He yawned and decided to go on a walk.<br>Whenever he walked through the hallway he always thought of how beautiful this building was, even though he had probably walked through it a million times already. It seemed strange that the buildings of Seiyo were of so much quality, while Tsukasa seemed to be a bit of weird person himself.  
>He probably had his ways of getting his hands on these buildings.<br>''Nadeshiko-san?'' He saw a small student tugging his sleeve.  
>''Yes?'' He said with his fake soprano voice.<br>''Take this''. The small student shoved some kind of paper in his hands. He went as quick as he came.  
>Nagihiko looked at the paper and saw it was a newspaper.<p>

''Well, this explains Kairi's and Yaya's motives.''  
>In his hand, he held a news paper with a picture of Kukai and Utau kissing.<br>_**  
>Affairs stirring up between famous popstar Utau Hoshina and sporter Kukai Souma!<br>**__Reporter: Kairi Sanjou  
>Picture: Yaya Yuiki.<em>

Nagihiko looked at the newspaper and flipped through the newspaper some more. Apparently they had left out the picture of Amu kissing Ikuto on the cheek.  
>Nagihiko was a little worried. Couldn't little things like this ruin Utau's career, and, probably worse, Kukai's life?<br>He looked at the picture again. Utau was leaning in on Kukai, and her face was covered up by her hair.  
>So that probably meant her career was safe, Right? He could better go and check on them.<br>Barely even remembering in what dorm Utau and Kukai slept…. Slept? Nagihiko shook it off. No dirty minded thinking today.  
>He walked for about ten minutes and knocked on the door. A Kukai with very messy hair opened, while yawning.<br>''Hey, what's up?'' He said in a nonchalant tone.  
>Nadeshiko laughed awkwardly, and slowly shoved the newspaper into his hand.<br>It actually took Kukai a second or two to realise that it were him and Utau on the front page. Nadeshiko giggled. Such an airhead.  
>Kukai shot away from the door. Utau had decided to chase Kukai around to see what he had in his hands.<br>''Lemme see!'' She said. Apparently, she had a completely different character in front of him.  
>Nadeshiko stood there, not saying anything, and just watching Utau chasing Kukai.<br>She sighed happily. ''You were looking for this?'' She said, pulling another copy out of her pocket.  
>Utau rushed over to Nadeshiko to see what exactly she was holding.<br>She looked. She froze.  
>''I-i-i-is….. H-h-h-how… W-w-w-w-hh-a-t….'' Utau failed to form a sentence, and her whole face had turned blue. From blue, it turned red. Utau snatched the newspaper out of Nadeshiko's hands.<br>''I have to do a little 'talk' with someone…'' She probably went straight to Kairi and Yaya's room, but Nadeshiko didn't care much. These things happened on her last school as well…**  
><strong>She sighed. Never, she wanted to return there. She was always walking around like a celebrity… No one would ever get close to her. She 'wanted' to be alone, the people said.  
>Meeting Rima had felt like a blessing. Rima, with a stubborn, hateful, but yet sweet and caring character, not backing off from anyone.<br>No matter what they did. Rima is a lot nicer then she thinks, Nadeshiko thought while wandering the hallways.  
>She saw the door from the dorm where they lived approching. Without thinking, she opened the door.<br>What she found there, was quite concerning.  
>Rima was wearing nothing but a bad towel… Oh, splendid.<br>Apparently, she was still not realising that he was standing there. In fact, she was about to take the towel of..  
>''D-don't!'' Nagihiko said, getting redder and redder.<br>Rima looked up confused, not happy about what she saw.  
>Nagihiko ran to the other room and locked the door. He was breathing heavy and his heart was pumping like crazy… ''O god..'' He said. He couldn't get the image of the bath towel Rima out of his head… Her wet hair, her tiny legs, arms…. Her shocked expression… He banged his head against the wall hoping that it would get away.<br>He sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon…

**Again, I apologise for taking so long to update. Let's just say I got a new game that I wanted to play out… PM me if your're intrested ;).**

__


	9. Chapter 10

Nagihiko didn't know how long he had been standing there. Ten minutes? Half an hour? Time seemed to pass him by. Would Rima actually still be in the room? This was also a question worth asking… He didn't hear a door slamming.. But that said nothing.. Nagihiko tried to summon up enough courage to open the door, but failed. He couldn't stand here forever, sometime, he was going to have to open that door.

Nagihiko inhaled and exhaled.  
>''R-rima?''<br>''Yes?'' A very silent voice said. She probably wasn't able to get over the shock yet… Nagihiko closed his eyes and thought about how things would've been if he was still keeping the illusion of being a girl. Maybe Rima would've actually dropped her towel if she's still believed that. Nagihiko shuddered. She was right. This was weird. Not only that he had to keep this a secret from everyone else, but also that he could never date a girl that he liked in public. A feeling of sadness came over him. What if my whole life stays like this….? He thought.  
>''Nagihiko….'' Rima said knocking on the door. ''Is everything okay?'' Her voice still sounded small.. She really was worried.<br>''I'm okay…. Are you dressed yet?''  
>''Yes….''<br>Nagihiko opend the door, and Rima fell forward. Nagihiko caught her.  
>''You were listening at the door..?'' Nagihiko asked.<br>Rima pouted angrily. ''You know I don't accept this kind of behavior!''  
>Nagihiko started grinning, as expected, the grinning broke into laughter.<br>''I can't take anything seriously with you, can I?'' Nagihiko said.  
>Rima looked at him with a very angry face, not expecting this kind of reaction. Rima gave him a full powered-combo punch in the stomach.<br>Nagihiko was chocking from the punch and laughter, while Rima was giving him a very satisfied smile. He smiled back painfully, and seemed to be recovering.  
>''Check out what I 'found' while wandering the hallways…''<br>Nagihiko pulled out the 'Seiyo newspaper' out of his pocket, and showed it to Rima.  
>Rima's eyes widened, but she had no other reaction. All she did was holding out her hand.<br>Nagihiko understoond without words, and handed it to her.  
>''Utau's face-<br>''I know. But I might need your help solving this problem.''  
>''Is this any of our business?...''<br>A loud 'Bang' was heard. Rima felt the building shake.  
>''Maybe it is….'' She said scared.<br>Nagihiko grabbed Rima's hand, running out of the room, towards the roof. Rima felt her face heat up, but she didn't care. Solving this already growing problem was priority number one. Nagihiko kept running and running, Rima barely able to catch up. He really was a boy, she realized. Maybe even a boy who practiced sport.  
>The endless staircases flashed before Rima's eyes, until they were finally able to reach the roof. Rima's breath seemed to be everywhere else, except for her mouth.<br>However, what they found at the roof, was twice as concerning.  
>Both Utau , Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya were fully transformed. Rima could see this getting out of hand.<br>Well actually…. It was more of Utau and Kairi fighting… With Kukai and Yaya trying to stop them.  
>Next to Rima, Nadeshiko was going wild with rage. Her whole body was on fire.<br>She was breathing heavy, ready to kick some ass. Rima sighed. Oh gosh, here we go.  
>''Who the hell do you people think you are!'' Nadeshiko screamed at them. She already chara-naried…..<br>''You think you can just start a fight? And the rest of the school wouldn't notice?''  
>Nadeshiko ran towards them ready to mix into the fight. Rima didn't hesitate a second. If Nadeshiko mixed in, there wouldn't be anything left from the school.<br>''_Watashi no Kokoro, Unlock!''  
><em>Rima felt her body becoming as light as a feather, being take into transform-mode.  
>Kusukusu popped into her egg. Rima brought the egg into her body.<br>**''**_Chara-nari; Clown drop.''  
><em>Rima reached out towards the fighting Guardians, and just said a few words livelessly. Yet, these words had much power.  
>''<em>Tighttrope dancer!''<br>_Fifteen different ropes shot towards all Guardians, holding them down. All of them were tangled up in the ropes. Rima smiled. Her plan was working.  
>''Let me go!'' Utau yelled.<br>''Not yet.''Rima replied, completely calm. She started pulling the ropes. Daichi, Pepe, Iru, and Musashi popped from their owners. Nadeshiko wasn't transformed, but Rima didn't bother to let her go. She would kill them, without hesitating.  
>Nadeshiko seemed like a little angry chibi trying to get away. Rima giggled. Still, this problem needed to be solved.<br>''So, which of you guys started fighting first?'' Words were taken out of Rima's mouth. Who in the he….. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ofcourse…..  
>''What are you doing here?'' Rima said very irritated. He should find his own fight to solve.<br>''I am here to teach the people who intruded my nap a little lession.''  
>''I got it all undercontrol. You can leave.'' Rima gritted. That Tsukiyomi always pokes his nose into other people's business.<br>''Do you think you can send me away like that? Forget it. Back off, midget.''  
>Rima's border had been crossed. Her insides were filled with rage, rage and rage.<br>''Go find your own fight to solve! This is none of your business! Your don't even know what the cause is of all this, do you?'' Rima yelled at him. Nadeshiko sighed. This was really his own fault.  
>Ikuto seemed to be irritated, but regained his position. ''You seemed to have quite a low impression of me, Mashiro. Did you really think I came here without doing anything?''<br>Ikuto flapped the 'Seiyo newspaper' open.  
>''I figured that if I let you handle this, it would end up in an even bigger fight.''<br>Rima was ready to fight now of course, but Nadeshiko could not admit that he wasn't right. In fact, it might as well be the truth. But, what Nadeshiko couldn't figure, is how he came with the idea of being a better person to 'handle' this. Rima wasn't exactly a good person to hold back her anger, but a big difference was that she actually took this seriously. That was, something you could not say about Ikuto.  
>Nadeshiko sighed annoyed and mixed herself in the argument.<br>''What makes you think you are better than her, Tsukiyomi?'' Nadeshiko said in a cool tone.  
>Ikuto did not see that one coming, he stayed silent for a while.<br>''Because she would only mix in, and not solve the problem.''  
>''And want you to do about it, exactly? Laugh? I don't think you'd be able to solve something like this.''<br>Ikuto pulled open his mouth to say something, but stayed silent. It was silent for a while, until Nadeshiko showed him a subversive look.  
>''And so I thought.'' She said.<br>Ikuto's bangs covered his eyes, and his face had a sinister smile on it.  
>''If Mashiro was to handle this, she would say that both parties are wrong. Which is not true. Kairi's dream is to become a samurai. And a deed like this is only for his own good, and not for others.''<br>Kairi's looked to the ground. Ikuto was right.  
>''Yaya wants te be a baby forever.'' Ikuto continued. ''Like this, she'll only get negative attention from other people. She helped Kairi because she wants attention and seeks acceptance from other people, because you people don't take her serious…..<br>''But I supose that I'm 'no good'.''  
>Ikuto turned around, and left the roof, by jumping of it of course.<br>Nadeshiko was almost crying. Why had she failed to see his good intentions? Was it because of his attitude? She looked at the sky to see a lot of fluffy clouds.  
>She needed to learn to trust people again. The whole cross-dressing thing had made her restless.<br>She sighed. ''I guess that solves our problem''.  
>In front of her, there stood a confused Rima.<br>''Let's go and apologise to him.''  
>Rima nodded and followed him into the building, leaving the rest behind.<br>After they had gone through a few stairs, Nagihiko started talking.  
>''Do you think he knows?'' He asked.<br>''No, he may be smart, but not THIS smart. Besides, how well does he know you? Not at all. He'll never be able to figure it out. Maybe Kairi or Tadase, but not Ikuto.'' Rima gave a long reply to break the tension.  
>''I think he does know. Would he've given that reply if I was a girl?''<br>Rima frowned. What was he implying here?  
>''Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I am unable to take such words.''<br>Nagihiko turned his head and looked at her.  
>''You lie. I know it hurts you if someone says something about you. You just pretend it doesn't.''<br>A silence fell. Rima didn't know what to say. So she just kept walking, like they were supposed to.  
>Nagihiko sighed. ''Nevermind…. Forget what I just said. We'll talk about it some other time.''<br>No reply. Rima stayed silent. Nagihiko turned around.  
>''You think I'm weak because I'm a girl?''<br>Rima shot him a weird look. ''You do?''  
>Nagihiko laughed awkwardly and looked away. ''It kinda depends on which person..''<br>The mood had changed completely. Nagihiko knew it was his fault, but Rima needed to see the truth as well. He knew she didn't take these things seriously, but she really should.  
>Rima walked up to him, and hit him.<br>''If YOU think you know everything, I'll go apologise alone!''  
>Her figure dissapeared completely in the darkness, running. Rima was so stubborn, why couldn't she just admit her weakness too?<p>

**~-Rima-~  
><strong>  
>Rima ran over the stairs, shoving students out of the way. Why did he have to go and say that? Did he think he knew everything? Rima was on the point of crying, but she held her tears back. She wouldn't cry for him, he wasn't worth it.<br>Rima slowed down in pace, and snorted. Right. She should go and apologize to Tsukiyomi…. But… Why? She had no reason to apologize. Nagihiko had said the mean things. Not her… So she wouldn't. She flipped her hair behind her back. Who did Nagihiko think he was, anyway?  
>She walked through some random hallway, and remembered about the sport tourney. She was going to be late! Rima looked on what floor she was. Third. Dang, she would never make it.<br>Her legs started moving as fast as they could to get her to her dorm. No Nagihiko. Made sense, he probably remembered it all…  
>The closet was stuffed with all her clothes, she couldn't find it.<br>''Second plank.''  
>No need to turn around to see who that was. She shot him an angry look, and left the dorm. She was already late!<br>Going to a big school could be fun, but it could be very difficult as well. She could barely even find the way here, and she was going to Seiyo for a year… But what about Nagihiko?  
>Rima stopped, while heavily panting. The stupid purple head could go and find things out himself.<br>She continued running, but she had almost no energy left. However, she did recognize the way she was walking on. The sports fields were appearing.  
>Big masses of grass covered the ground, but there were only teachers standing on them. She still had some time left! Rima rushed over to the dressing rooms, and noticed that the other girls were almost finished. Amu, Utau and Yaya were talking, until Amu pointed Rima's way.<br>''Where were you? We were worried! And where is Nadeshiko?''  
>Rima was still getting dressed. She sighed. Nadeshiko was probably getting dressed in their dorm.<br>She smacked all her clothes in a random locker and looked at the girls.  
>''She's coming.''<br>Rima closed the locker and looked around. As usual, they were the center of attention, much to someones irritation.  
>That certain 'someone' was Saaya Yamabuki, of course. Saaya could already call herself lucky for ending in the same dorm with Tadase, but she always wanted more.<br>But, more importantly, she was going to a sport tourney.  
>Rima hated any form of exercise, because it required getting tired and sweating. Amu loved sports thanks to Ran, and Utau was probably good at it as well…. Yaya loved being active and hyper, so Rima was the only one who didn't like it..<br>''What about you, Rima?'' Rima turned around when she heard her name.  
>''What?'' She saw that Amu had asked her something.<br>''Do you like sports?''  
>''No, it's such a waste of time… I hate getting tired.''<br>Amu laughed awkwardly. ''There must be one sport you like..''  
>Rima thought for a moment. Was there one? ''I don't like one. They're all the same.''<br>''Booorrriiiinnnnggggg!'' Yaya yelled randomly. ''Yaya wants to run!''  
>Yaya grabbed Rima's arm and dragged her outside. Rima sighed. No part in her body wanted to exercise right now. Lucky for her, she still had an army of fan-boys to protect her from these kind of things.<br>The fields were getting more crowded, and Nikaidou-sensei started talking trough some kind of mega-phone.  
><em>''Go to the teachers-stand to look in which team you are, and where and what you play.''<br>_The teachers-stand was so crowded that Rima couldn't even come close to it. From the appearance of the field, it seemed like there were only going to be only two sports; soccer and volleyball. Oh splendid.  
>Volleyball was a sport in which you had to pay attention all the time; if you looked away for only one second there was a big chance one point was already scored.<br>But soccer was far more horrible. Everyone played so violent, like soccer was their life-long obbsesion.  
>And it really irritated her. Who thought that sports were fun was awfully mistaking…<br>Rima noticed that the stand was getting less busy. She slided through the people, looking for her name on the list by the stand.  
>''Mashiro-san?''<br>Rima looked over and saw that is was Nikaidou-sensei.  
>''Yes?''<br>''You're in team AB. You're playing on field 10.''  
>''Thank you!''<br>Rima left the crowd again to start looking for 'field 10'. She didn't have much luck, because field 10 seemed no where to be found…  
>Except.. Except.. If she was playing soccer… Miserably Rima sighed. Of course…<br>She walked over to the soccer fields, to stumble upon 'field 10' right away._  
><em>Stupid Nikaidou. It was probably his idea to make her play soccer.  
>There weren't actually that much people; althrough Rima didn't know who large the teams were going to be. But she could imagine a lot of people ditching a sport event pure for the reason that they had to move… And only people like Kukai showing up.<br>Rima snorted annoyed. Why hadn't she just skipped it in the first place? Faking being sick afterwards was easy enough. 'Nadeshiko' was really having a bad influence on her.  
>She felt someone tapping on her shoulder. It was a girl from her (old?) class, Manami.<br>**(A/N: not an OC! Go look it up on the Shugo Chara wiki, she does exist)  
><strong>''We're in the same team! Let's have fun!'' Rima thought the enthusiasm was much to overated.  
>Rima gave her a weird look, but replied. ''Whatever. If you need me, I'll be sitting in the shadow.''<br>Manami sighed and smiled to Rima. ''You should work hard as well!''  
>''Why? There is no point to this at all.''<br>''Did you even see ONE person you knew except the guardians after dinner last night? We need to learn to know the people better.''  
>She did have point there, after all, there were a lot of new people….<br>''Fine, I'll play along. But if we lose everything, it isn't my fault.''  
>Rima looked over the field to see a lot of people arriving to the field they were playing. Their oppents team seemed really strong. After fifteen minutes, all their team members had arrived.<br>Manami was right. There wasn't anyone she knew except for her.  
>All the members of Rima's team introduced themselves properly, but Rima wasn't really intrested.<br>What she did like through, is that she was getting reconized.  
>''O my gosh! Aren't you Rima Mashiro? The Queens chair! Can I take a picture?''<br>''Can I have your autograph?''  
>''… Are you guys stupid? All we do in that stupid club is having boring meetings and arranging stuff… It's not like we have some kind of weird super powers..'' Rima actually snickered about her own joke. If they only knew..<br>But apparently, Rima's words weren't taken that seriously. When Utau entered the field together with Kukai, crowds of students started screaming and asking for autographs…  
>Rima sighed. This was going to be a tiring sports tourney.<br>**CCCHHHHAAAPPPTTEEERRR 9. After like, two months of not updating? I'm sorry guys, I lost a little motivation for writing this story. But I'm not gonna give it up (lol), and I promise the chapter after this one is gonna come a lot faster.**


	10. Chapter 11

The sweat was rolling down Rima's face, which was glowing in the hot sun. The tourney had only started one hour, but Rima was having a lot of unexpected fun.  
>She was starting to pant, when one of the girls yelled her name.<br>''Hey Rima, pass me the ball!''  
>With all the energy she had left in her body, she kicked the ball towards the girl with brown hair, whose name was…. Mizuki? Yes it was Mizuki. They were doing well, her team had won everything so far.<br>Rima had always hated soccer, but, this time, everything was actually going well.  
>Probably except the fact that she was in a fight with Nagi- Nades-, oh, what did it matter? She didn't need him. She was perfectly fine without him. She didn't need his arrogant personality butting into everything she was doing. Amu and Yaya were there, without questioning her actions.<br>Rima had been spacing out for a little while now, up until she saw the ball flying her way. She was standing close to the goal; she could score a point!  
>As the ball was getting closer Rima decided to hit it with her head. It was a good idea because the ball went right in, and the keeper missed it.<br>Wow.  
>What just happened?<br>She had to rewind this again, in her head. The ball went into the goal, which meant.. That they had just won the tourney.  
>She could see all the girls from her team running up to her and hugging her. She heard them scream her name. And somehow.. She yelled along.<br>Rima felt happy, and a tad bit silly. There wasn't a thing in her body that liked or enjoyed soccer. Yet, yet she felt so happy! Maybe she had a sunburn because she had been out for so long?  
>Meanwhile, Rima was being pulled with the other teammates to a corner in the shadows.<br>All the girls sat down, and Rima was engulfed with all the compliments.  
>''That goal was genius Mashiro-san!''<br>''Where did you learn to play soccer like that?''  
>''I bet you're the best of you sport class!''<br>Rima laughed in a childish way.  
>''I'm not good at sports. I guess you guys just got me motivated. I suck at volleyball, really.''<br>A lot of girls smiled and laughed, while Manami tried to get their attention.  
>''We have to go to the prize announcement.''<br>All of the girls stood up and followed Manami. Rima compared the grounds with what it looked like before. Before the matches started, people had been walking up to the fields shyly.  
>But now, everyone looked tired, and was sitting in the shadow all sweaty and sticky.<br>Manami lead them to some kind of stage where Nikaidou-sensei was announcing the winners of the tourney. Well… The winners so far….  
>Since the tourney existed out of two sports, they had to do the other one first, and then they could play soccer against the winners of the other half.<br>Rima did hear the name of their team on the first place with soccer, but she didn't really care. She knew she was going to suck at volleyball.  
>''Is something wrong, Rima-chan?'' Manami asked.<br>''Don't put too much of your faith in me… I'm really bad at sports.''  
>''It'll be fine if you just give your best.'' Manami smiled in a way which Rima really reminded of Amu.<br>She felt guilt wash over her. She had been a little mean to the other girls.  
>Apologizing wasn't easy, but was going to have to do it. To Nagihiko, as well….<br>Rima sighed.  
>For now, she still had a fun tourney to play!<br>With her small legs, she ran after all the other girls, into the warm summer sun.

The sweat was lying on Rima's forehead again. All of the girls were standing on the field, heavily panting. The heat was getting unbearable.  
>Somewhere Rima heard a strange microphone voice. That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.<p>

A strange microphone voice. With that same feeling she woke up in the nurses' office.  
>Even just for a second or two she didn't realize what was going on, but after that it seemed clear. She had passed out from the heat, and was brought here.<br>The nurses' office was cool, but it had some kind of degrading feeling. Around the fluorescent tubes there were little flies.  
>It almost seemed like it was night already… Was it?<br>Rima looked around and noticed that someone was holding her hand. The person who was holding her had, was sleeping in a chair.  
>And, apparently, this person had purple hair. Purple hair…. It was Nagihiko.<br>Judging from his looks, he had probably been here for a while. Plus, he was asleep.  
>She felt a little bubble of anger grow, but it popped right away. Right, she had to apologize.<br>Tell him that she didn't want him to interfere with her business. But it was obvious that he wanted to.  
>Rima sighed. This guy was impossible.<br>She slowly reached out her hand and pulled his hair. He didn't wake up. Again. He still wasn't awake.  
>Was she going to have to kick him? Rima considered pulling his hair again, but when she reached out her hand, he spoke up.<br>''I got it the first time.''  
>Oh really?<br>Rima didn't talk. He wasn't worth talking to.  
>''So are you going to say anything to me or…?''<br>And he was so rude!  
>Another sigh. He just….<br>''Listen.'' Rima said. ''I'm sorry. Please don't intrude with my business.'' That's how the words that came out of her mouth should have sounded like. Instead, it was more like this;  
>''.''<br>Nagihiko frowned. ''What did just say?''  
>''Nothing. Forget it.'' Rima muttered.<br>''Alright…''  
>Rima felt a tension built up. Maybe she should try to apologise again. This wasn't going well.<br>''I-  
>''I'm sorry about what happened.'' Nagihiko said. ''I'll promise not to intrude with your personal life again.''<br>Right! Rima sure showed him.. Wait…  
>''So you did understand what I said.''<br>''Maybe..''  
>Rima hit Nagihiko. Instead of groan in pain, like he should, Nagihiko gave Rima a smug smile.<br>He was really getting on her nerves.  
>''So did we win the tourney?'' Rima asked.<br>Nagihiko pointed to the table standing close to the bed which Rima was laying on.  
>A huge, silver trophy could be seen.<br>''It's going to your classroom.''  
>Rima smiled. ''So we were playing in our class teams then?''<br>''Yeah. I'm in your class too. My team won the volleyball tourney.''  
>Next to the huge soccer trophy, a small trophy with an inscription could be seen.<br>_1__st__ place; Seiyo volleyball tourney.  
><em>Rima shot Nagihiko a smug smile.  
>´´What´s up with that mini trophy?´´<br>´´Tsukasa said it was a budget matter.''  
>A smile formed Rima's face, which changed into laughter quite fast. It took Rima a while before she was able to talk.<br>''He buys this huge building….. HAHAHAHHA…. Gives us a huge trophy… and and…''  
>Rima's cheeks swelled up and she started laughing again.<br>''And… and.. He tells you it's budget matters.''  
>Nagihiko sighed.<br>''I think he hates me…..''  
>Rima patted Nagihiko on his head.<br>''It'll be fine, poor, poor Nagihiko.''  
>To be honest, Nagihiko didn't like to be treated like this, but he was happy that Rima could talk normal to him.<br>''Shall we go get dinner?''  
>''Don't forget your Nadeshiko ponytail.''<br>Rima jumped off the bed, and dashed into out of the nurses' office into the hall.  
>Seeing Rima run like that, Nagihiko realized something. He was not alone. There was a person who he could be his self to. How long had it been since he had known such a person?<br>''_Maybe I should just drop my whole Nadeshiko act.'' _He thought while pulling his hair up in a ponytail.  
>''Rima-chan, wait!'' He said with the high-pitched voice. <p>

The Dining hall was shining in its full glory, and the guardians were eating at their table.  
>At one side of the table, conversations could be heard, but on the other one it was very silent.<br>The tension between Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi was about to snap.  
>Rima was talking to Nadeshiko, but she noticed what was going on at the other side of the table.<br>But then, on the other hand… There was something going on in the hall as well.  
>All the other students were sitting at their round tables, but were watching Utau and Kukai with one eye. Even the students from their class seemed to be watching them closely.<br>Utau sighed and stared into the air. Kukai was playing with his food. Yaya was pouting with an entire new gloomy face, which worried Rima.  
>Kairi was just eating his food quietly. The situation stayed the same the entire time.<br>Nadeshiko spoke up. ''Why don't we start apologising right away?'' She said.  
>Utau's eyes twitched. ''I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not apologising!''<br>Now it was Rima's turn to be irritated. ''Why don't you apologise for almost wounding one of the other guardians, giving away our position to the rest of the school, making a mess of the roof, and causing us so much trouble?''  
>Utau looked like she was going to protest, but decided to do what Rima said.<br>''I apologise for all those things you just listed.''  
>''And… I… Uuhm…'''Kukai stuttered. ''Apologise for giving Kairi premission to publish this.''<br>''YOU DID WHAT?'' Utau yelled.  
>''I didn't know it was going to about this!'' Kukai made sad face, and it seemed to hit Utau right away.<br>''I suppose I could forgive you…'' She said with a stuborn undertone.  
>Kukai automaticly turned his head towards Kairi, waiting for him to apologise.<br>''I apologise for publishing something with premission.''  
>''Ahem.''<br>''I apologise for taking the picture and not giving the right information to Kukai-san.'' Kairi adjusted.  
>Next to Kairi sat a very sad Yaya about to burst into tears.|<br>''Yaya is very sorry for doing al those mean things to all of you, and Yaya really wants to make it up to you.'' Yaya started sobbing on Kairi's arm, Kairi blushed, but still patted her on her head to console her.  
>''Don't worry, Yaya-chan, we've forgiven you.'' Nadeshiko said.<br>Everytime Nagihiko acted like his fake alternate ego, it made Rima think a bit. How would it be, to constantly having to be something you're not.  
>Rima didn't even notice Amu tugging her sweater.<br>''Hey Rima! Don't you think Kairi and Yaya make a good couple?'' Amu whispered in her ear.  
>Yeah right. Kairi and Yaya. Fire and Rain. Venus and Mars. No way that would ever work.<br>''That wouldn't work Amu, they're total opposites.'' Rima whispered back.  
>Nadeshiko mixed in the conversation. ''They would make a good couple. They can help each other with their bad qualities.''<br>''What do mean?'' Rima whispered.  
>''For example; Yaya has to learn for a test but she doesn't want to, because she doesn't like less exciting-''<br>''Boring..''  
>''Stuff. Kairi knows it's important, so he pushes her to study. Another example; Kairi gets an invitation from his friends to go somewhere. He doesn't see the use, so he refuses. But Yaya makes him go since she knows he'll miss out.''<br>The idea still seemed pretty funny to Rima, but Nadeshiko's words did make sense. But how would they ever solve an argument?  
>''I guess it could work..''<br>Nadeshiko, Rima and Amu where whispering in about the topic, not following the conversation at the table.  
>''So did pass out at the sports tourney, midget?'' Ikuto said.<br>''I wasn't the only one. Besides I won with soccer. Sure can't say that about you… Did you even show up?'' Rima said bitchy.  
>Amu laughed awkwardly. ''Why don't we skip desert and go our room Ikuto?''<br>''No, I want to…. Wait what? Sure.''  
>Amu stood up, grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him away.<br>''What was that all about?'' Kukai said.  
>''I don't know.'' Nadeshiko said.<br>Rima knew that was a lie, but it didn't matter, they could talk about it later.  
>After finishing her food, Rima still sat at the table after one hour. Things were quite nice without Ikuto… But Amu probably already liked him. He wasn't that much of a bother.<br>''Shall we go to our room, Rima-chan?''  
>''Ok.''<br>Rima and Nadeshiko stood up and walked out of the hall, to their room.  
>''Why do you think Amu dashed off with Ikuto?''<br>''To prevent another fight, of course.''  
>Rima sighed. ''Amu's not the type to run off in such situations. I think she might have a crush..''<br>Nagihiko shot Rima a skeptic look. ''You do realize that I'm a guy, right?''  
>''I always forget that when we're talking for a while. Did you have any trouble with that on your last school?'' Rima giggled.<br>''You're probably joking, but the answer is yes.''  
>Nagihiko imitated girls with a weird voice. '' 'Nadeshiko, have you seen that new transfer student, he's hot! Who do you have a crush on?' And: 'Nadeshiko, I think I need a bra. Will you shopping with me?' Or, even worse: 'Did you get in your period already, Nadeshiko? I got mine last week'. ''<br>Rima started laughing. ''Oh my god..''  
>''I always skipped gym because I didn't want to be in a dressing room with all those girls. When I was older I could just make up an excuse myself, but when I was young, my mom did it. And she really can't lie.''<br>Rima was drying up her tears from laughing, when they had arrived at their room.  
>When she walked in, she noticed something. It was quite empty. No curtains, painting or posters. Just four blank walls, a window, and three doors. It didn't really seem like a domority.<br>''Don't you think we should put up posters, or something likely?''  
>Nagihiko smiled. ''And what kind of posters? Basketball posters? Can't do. I know, why don't we put up bala-balance posters.''<br>A red shade filled Rima's face. ''I-I don't even like that kind of stuff.''  
>''Oh no? How cute.'' Nagihiko said. ''Do the usual, Rima.''<br>And, just as Tadase reacts to the word prince, Rima chara-naried right away.  
>''Bala-balance!'' Said Rima in cheerful squeaky way.<br>About a minute later, Rima returned back to normal.  
>''You forced me!'' Rima shouted at Nagihiko.<br>''You don't have to hide it. I think the dream to make someone laugh is a wonderful quality, and I think you should share it as much as you can.'' Nagihiko smiled.  
>The weird, same, warm feeling bottled up in Rima's tummy again. She felt her hard beat faster. She had trouble looking him in the eyes, and couldn't come up with a witty comeback.<br>Instead, she walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek.  
>''Thank you.'' <p>


	11. Chapter 12

The following morning Nagihiko had some trouble remembering it all. There was only one thing that managed to stick to him like glue; Rima, Rima, Rima, and Rima.  
>Her short legs, her beautiful blond locks, her tiny black hair band in her hair, it just didn't stop.<br>All he could think about was her. After what happened neither of them still said a word that night. They both just went to bed. And that's why Nagihiko felt strange, lying on his bed, not knowing what to do.  
>How was he going to face her? They had to act normal in front in the others to not make them feel suspicious.. Amu would surely ask Rima about it if they acted weird.<br>And then another threat came up. What if this would destroy Nadeshiko's reputation? This was going to cause some serious trouble.  
>Nagihiko put his hand to his forehead. He felt like a boiling egg.<br>_Don't fall in love._ Said a little voice in his head. Mindlessy he repeated after the voice. What was he going to do? He couldn't just lay there forever.  
>With a heavy heart he got up, walking to the door and knocking on it.<br>''Rima?'' His own voice sounded really strange.  
>''Yes?'' A terrible fragile voice replied.<br>''Could you tell the teacher that I'm sick?'' Nagihiko still hadn't entered the room.  
>''But you're not. Can I come in?'' Rima said with a strange courage in her voice.<br>Apparently, Rima didn't find it necessary to await an answer, because she came in right away.  
>''You aren't even pale… Why don't you just go to class?'' Rima was already dressed in her uniform.. Was it that late?<br>Nagihiko still standing in his pjama's opposed. ''I'm not going, I can't put this mask on again.''  
>And Rima, acting like his mom, shot him an angry look. ''You are going. Now put on your uniform.''<br>''If you really think it's so difficult to with me, then fine, stay here.''  
>Rima was obviously in a terrible mood.<br>Nagihiko sighed. ''Fine. I'll come.''  
>While putting on his uniform he noticed how hungry he actually was. That would have to wait.<br>When he left his room, he noticed that Rima had braided her hair.  
>''It looks good on you.'' He said with doubt.<br>''T-thanks…'' She said.  
>Nagihiko looked up at the ceiling when they were walking to the dining hall. Just as he realized, it was going to be very awkward. But did he care? Being with Rima was better than no one at all.<br>''Do you have any idea what they are going to teach us today, Rima-chan?'' He said as Nadeshiko.  
>''No. Tadase said we just had to go to his classroom.'' Rima replied.<br>''I see. How interesting, it's a surprise!'' Nadeshiko said.  
>Rima raised an eyebrow. ''How is learning interesting. It's just sitting in a classroom for the half of the day! You're weird, you know that?''<br>Nadeshiko giggled. ''Isn't there enough room in your brain to listen to it all?''  
>''Nope. I'd rather fill it with useful stuff. Like comedy, for instance.''<br>''That's a lot like you.''  
>''I suppose.''<br>The rest of the walk there was a silence between Rima and Nadeshiko, but it felt quite natural to them. Even though neither of them said something, there was a feeling of understanding.  
>Rima had never felt such a thing before, not even with her parents.<br>It didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all, it felt like she had known Nadeshiko for years.  
>The dining hall wasn't any different form usual; it was as magnificent, as all the buildings from Seiyo were.<br>The smell of boiling eggs and roasted bread lured Rima to their table, discovering they were the first to arrive. Out of politeness, Rima decided to wait for the others to show up. However, the longer the wait, the better the eggs started to smell.  
>Rima shot Nadeshiko a begging look.<br>''You don't have to wait for me. Go ahead and eat.''  
>Rima looked Nadeshiko in the eyes what probably would be thank you. She reached out to one of the plates filled with eggs and grabbed one. The plates were filled with all kinds of food; from pancakes to roasted bread. After seeing Rima eat for a few minutes; Nadeshiko decided to give into her hunger.<br>The food at Seiyo was absolutely delicious, especially when you're hungry.  
>It only took a few minutes until the other guardians arrived; they all seemed rather tired.<br>Both Ikuto and Amu were missing. Tadase seemed quite nervous.  
>''What's up Tadase?'' Asked Kukai curious.<br>''All the Guardians have to be here. We are going to tell the students in which class they are, what kind of books they're are going to get.. All kinds of important things! If Hinamori-san, and Tsukiyomi-san, won't be here… We will not be taken seriously.''  
>Rima sighed. What an insignificant matter. She expected Tadase to be more worried about the fact that Amu ran off with Ikuto last night.<br>She looked at Tadase eating his food. He didn't look quite happy. He always knew how to bring things subtle. Had there been a sad undertone in his voice?  
>Rima looked at Tadase again. She almost pittied him.<br>Breakfast finished soon after, and all the Guardians walked up the stage to make the announcements. Still no sign of Amu or Ikuto.  
>On the very last moment when Tadase walked up to the microphone, Amu came running around the corner while holding Ikuto's hands. Dark circles lied under Amu's eyes.<br>Nadeshiko and Rima exchanged meaningfull looks, and Rima saw Tadase trying to hide the pain on his face.  
>Tadase layed down a few papers on the table infront of him, and was about to speak up, until Rima walked forward and took over.<br>''_You can go and sit down.''_ Rima whispered in his ear.  
>Rima shot a quick at the papers. Tadase's neat handwritting had only left notes. Rima sighed, how much like him.<br>''Goodmorning students of Seiyo!'' Said Rima's acting voice.  
>''After our fun sport tourney yesterday, it is time to get to work! The class division will be hanging on a bulletin board just outside the dining hall, and your prescribed books will be in your classroom on your seat. After checking in what class you're, make sure on the class schedule in which classroom you are. More information about club activities will be given during lunch-break. That will be all. I hope to see you all in class.''<br>All the guardians left the stage and Rima started walking next to Nadeshiko.  
>''How about that?'' Rima said to Nadeshiko.<br>''Not bad, not bad. But you still have much to learn, my little apprentice.''  
>''So you think you can do better?'' Rima asked.<br>''We'll see during lunch-break.''  
>Rima and Nadeshiko laughed at the same time.<br>Short after Amu started walking next to them.  
>''You were incredible Rima! I didn't know you were such a good speaker.''<br>Part of Rima wanted to blame Amu for making Tadase so sad, and Part of her wanted to let it go. Rima had never really been nice to Tadase, but she never broke his heart.  
>''I guess I just picked it up along the way.'' Rima said hollow. And, as expected, Amu did not notice.<br>Nadeshiko, however, did. Nadeshiko started talking with Amu about teachers, and Rima was qiuet the entire time.  
>Amu was in the same class with Tadase, Yaya and Kairi. Rima and Nadeshiko were in the same class with Manami and Mizuki, the girls from Rima's soccer team.<br>Ikuto, Kukai and Utau were a class higher.  
>When Amu left Rima and Nadeshiko's side, Nadeshiko and Rima had a discussion.<br>''You can't blame her for liking Ikuto! You are the one that is always mean to Tadase!''  
>''But why can't she just hide it instead of making it so obvious? You know that Tadase WILL take this serious Nadeshiko! Before you know it, he will come running back with some girl he's met, and Amu will he heartbroken. As a result, Ikuto will think Amu cares more for Tadase then for him, and he will leave her as well. Don't you see she's all doing this to herself?''<br>Nadeshiko didn't answer straight away. She seemed to do some thinking.  
>''That's where you're wrong. Would he leave Amu?''<br>''I have no idea. He and Kairi are the ones that aren't readable like open books.''  
>Rima sighed.<br>Nadeshiko smiled. ''You really want to read everyone like an open book, don't you?''  
>''It would be a much easier life.''<br>Rima and Nadeshiko spend the rest of the time walking to their classroom talking.  
>The classroom was a little different then what Rima was used to. The classrooms where they had been getting lessions in we're normal, but this was different.<br>The classroom they were entering was very old fashioned, but not in a bad way.  
>The windows were big, and there were a lot of bookshelves in the room.<br>Tables and chairs apperently were a taboe now in Seiyo, since they were sitting in banks of two people.  
>Even though it had an old fashioned area about it, lots of light fell into the room.<br>Rima and Nadeshiko sat next to each other in a bank.  
>The students slowly all entered the room until there were only a few empty places left.<br>When the ball rang, and old lady shuffled into the room.  
>Rima sighed. She could see what was going to happen here. This was one those teachers who had been teaching for years, were strict, and was going to teach them in the same, boring way they had taught for years.<br>It was just as Rima expected.  
>When all the students had sat down, the old lady started to speak.<br>''When I say your name, you stand up and introduce yourself. My name is Suzuki-sensei, and I will be teaching you for the rest of the year.''  
>Rima did not pay much attention to the names of her fellow students, she only looked up at the sight of the girls of her soccer-team introducing themselves.<br>''Fujisaki, Nadeshiko.''  
>''Hello class, my name is Nadeshiko, and I am 12 years old. It is my dream to become a traditional Japanese dancer one day.'' Nadeshiko flashed a smile at the rest of her classmates, and sat down again.<br>''Mashiro, Rima.''  
>All the heads in the class turned around, to the spot Rima was standing.<br>''My name is,-''  
>Suddenly, the door of the classroom flung open and a boy with silver blond curling hair, and bright blue eyes walked in.<br>Suzuki-sensei gave an annoyed sigh.  
>''Hey Su-sensei! Do I have a problem?'' The boy said with courage in his voice.<br>Rima was furious. How dare this boy interrupt her introduction?  
>''Well, you obviously do, if you hadn't noticed that you are too late.''<br>The boy had a twisted smile on his face. ''If it isn't our beautiful queen?''  
>Rima was about to say a witty comeback, but she then remembered something. Manners.<br>The rumor that she was a bitch would spread and hurt like vermin.  
>''Thank you for the compliment. But since we were doing the introductions, could I continue? If it isn't too much of a hustle?'' Rima shot him a 'nice' smile.<br>''I quite agree with Mashiro-san, why don't you sit down?'' Suzuki-sensei said.  
>The boy walked to his place with his head down, and winked at Rima.<br>Rima finished her introduction and sat down. Nadeshiko whispered something in her ears.  
>''Annoying, isn't he?''<br>''I don't think annoying is the right word, more something along the lines of nagging.''  
>Nadeshiko laughed.<br>''How would you think about hot?'' Rima turned around. The boy was sitting right behind them.  
>Manners.<br>''You should pay attention to the class.'' Rima said in a monotone voice.  
>''Saito, Daisuke''<br>''My name is Daisuke, and I like Queen Mashiro.''  
>Rima almost let a giggle slip. This guy had no idea who he was dealing with.<br>''I'm sorry, I already have someone I like.'' This time it wasn't even a lie, thought Rima skeptic.  
>''Saito-san, can you please stop causing so much commotion? I have a lesion to teach here.'' Said Suzuki-sensei.<br>''We will start with History.''  
>And so the rest of the morning went on, with Daisuke annoying Rima.<br>When it was almost lunch, Nadeshiko's amusement had turned into jealousy.  
>''Who does he think he is to talk to you like that?'' He said.<br>''Calm down. Trust me, I've heard these kind of things a lot of times. I'm not impressed at all. Trust me, he is just trying to ruin our reputation.'' Rima was actually rather bored.  
>''Now, didn't you promise me a very good speech during lunch?'' Rima said.<br>Nadeshiko, getting her act together, sighed.  
>''Yes of course, you will be simply blown away.'' Nadeshiko and Rima laughed.<br>Out of nowhere, Amu started walking next to them on the way to lunch.  
>''You must be very hungry,'' Nadeshiko said. ''Did you have any breakfast at all?''<br>''It isn't so bad, they can serve breakfast in your room.'' Amu responded  
>''They can? Are they hiring people or something? It's like a private school around here.'' Rima said.<br>''It is.'' Amu said. ''All of the old students were allowed to come in without a fee. The new students have to pay.''  
>''I see…'' Rima said absent. ''This whole place just feels so sacred. I still can't get used to it.''<br>''It's pretty cool.'' Amu said, smiling.  
>They chatted about the new building all the way to the dining hall.<br>''So how did your first lesion go?'' Amu asked.  
>Nadeshiko and Rima looked at each other, and Rima spoke up.<br>''There was this guy in our class… Daisuke or something.. And he is really annoying. He confessed to me in front of the entire class.''  
>''Wait Daisuke… What was his last name?''<br>''Saito…?''  
>''OH MY GOD. Are you serious?''<br>''So he's famous. So what? Utau is pretty famous too.'' Rima raised an eyebrow.  
>''You have no idea. He's in one of the most popular boy bands of Japan, Two Directions.''<br>''Maybe he feels offended he wasn't invited to the Guardians.'' Nadeshiko said.  
>''Could be…'' Rima said. ''Of course he doesn't understand our true purpose.''<br>Amu, Rima and Nadeshiko sat down at their table and started eating lunch.  
>''Wait!'' Rima said<br>All the people sitting at the table looked at her.  
>''What if that guy from class, 'Daisuke', is just a stupid wannabe?'' She asked.<br>''Could be. Even though I don't really know what you're talking about, I've had plenty of wannabes. Really annoying. Those idiots go out and make a lot of trouble.'' Utau said.  
>''Who does he claim to be?'' Utau asked.<br>''Daisuke from Two Directions.'' Amu said.  
>''Right. I've met him, and he wouldn't go to this school. He's way too busy to go to school here.'' Utau answered.<br>Rima sighed. She wanted to know the bottom of this, even if it was going to get her in trouble.  
>Tadase spoke up about some guardian related activities.<br>''The ones to do the checking if the student have gone to bed are Rima and Nadeshiko. No more midnight parties, the teachers said it was a bad example….''  
>Yaya moaned.<br>''Thank you for filling in for me this morning, Rima. Who wants to do the speech this time? I've got it all written down on a paper.''  
>Nadeshiko stood up. ''It would be a pleasure.'' She smiled.<br>Rima shot Nadeshiko a worried look. Tadase wasn't feeling well enough to do the speech yet.  
>Come to think of it… He did look a little pale..<p>

The Guardians stood up and walked to the stage.  
>Nadeshiko walked with the grace of a swan to the microphone.<br>It was completely obvious that she was going to do the speech.  
>''Dear students, can I have your attention?'' She said in a girly way.<br>''As my fellow guardian Rima already told you, there are going to be much more club activities this year. No need to imagine anymore, it is all going to be possible!''  
>''If you or anyone else is interested to start a club, you simply have to ask for a club sheet to teacher, fill it in and have at least five people, and you are finished!''<br>''Clubs can lent a classroom once a week, and can get special buttons and such on their uniform, just like us guardians with our cape.''  
>''There are exceptions however. Some clubs already automatically exist and are under the leading of a teacher. Some of these clubs organize special events.''<br>''A list of these clubs can be found hanging on the clipboard.''  
>''Thank you for listing, and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.'' Nadeshiko bowed an left the stage.<br>All the students left their table and headed towards the hall, where the clipboard was standing.  
>Rima wrote her name down on the list of students for the drama club. She felt excited to do something else then meeting the Guardians and walk around the hallways.<br>Nadeshiko wrote her name down at the dancing club.  
>Rima and Nadeshiko walked next to each other to class.<br>''I wonder which teacher is supervising the dance club?'' Nadeshiko said with a sarcastic undertone.  
>''How about Suzuki-sensei?'' Rima giggled.<br>''Hmn. Maybe she actually is the leader of one of the clubs. She seemed like a talented lady.''  
>''Rather you than me.''<br>When they arrived in class, Suzuki –sensei had made a sitting sheet to help her remember the names of the students.  
>Manami walked up to Rima and Nadeshiko.<br>''Great speech! I'm going to join the soccer club!''  
>Rima smiled. ''That's cool! I still can't believe we really won the tourney.''<br>''Better watch out, because Seiyo girls soccer team is going to win all its matches from now on!''  
>Rima, Manami and Nadeshiko laughed.<br>Rima thought about joining the soccer team.  
>All of the students sat down, and Suzuki-sensei had started class.<br>She was teaching some other boring subject that Rima didn't care much for. She did, however, care for the conversation the two boys were having behind her back.  
>''<em>Dude, I'm totally throwing a Two Directions fan-party tonight. It gets me loads of chicks.''<br>_''_You lucky bastard.''  
><em>A twisted smile crept upon Rima's face. Someone was going to get busted tonight.  
>As Suzuki-sensei kept talking and talking Rima's mind drifted further off from the classroom.<br>She was shocked when Nadeshiko tugged her sleeve.  
>''Look at what's going around…'' She said with an undertone of disgust.<br>Nadeshiko gave her a piece of paper with some text written on it.

_A heavy party is going down tonight in the greenhouse.  
>And you can finally meet your hero, Daisuke Saito from Two Directions.<br>Kisses and hugs for everyone!  
><em>  
>''We don't even need to make a plan..'' Whispered Rima disappointed.<br>Nadeshiko smiled. ''Why would we?''  
>Rima looked at her with a bored face. She was paying attention to the lesion and taking notes.<br>The scribbles on the board were readable. Rima sighed. Getting good grades was part of being a Guardian too.  
>The afternoon glided by as Rima wrote things down, and had to hear constant whispers from the boys sitting behind her.<br>Nevertheless, the classroom had a peaceful environment as the rays of sunlight fell upon the floor,  
>And Suzuki-sensei's voice babbled on about subjects that wouldn't bother Rima's mind.<br>After what seemed like too long for Rima, The friendly sounding bell finally went off and the students were dismissed.  
>Nadeshiko and Rima walked out of the classroom, and went to look on the clipboard.<br>Lucky for her, none of Rima's club activities interfered with each other, nor did Nadeshiko's.  
>She threw a fast look at the time schedule, and discovered that she had to be somewhere in 10 minutes.<br>''This is where we part ways.'' Nadeshiko said with melachony.  
>''You make it sound like your never coming back!'' Rima giggled.<br>''Maybe I won't be able to see you over all the taller peope.'' Nadeshiko gave a playful smile.  
>Rima stuck out her tongue, turned around, and started skipping towards dramaclass.<br>This was going to be the best day ever.


	12. Chapter 13

The halls of Seiyo looked peaceful and nice when they were deserted.  
>All the students were in their dorm or doing club activities.<br>Including Rima Mashiro. She was skipping through the hallways, not caring if anyone would see her like that.  
>In fact, she was headed to her very drama class. One that she had been looking forward to, with expectations and curiosity.<br>Rima stopped skipping and started paying attention to the classrooms, to see exactly what numbers she was at.  
>She was standing right in front of the right classroom.<br>Rima took a deep breath and walked in.

This classroom was even older than the ones she had been in so far.  
>It clearly hadn't been re-painted. It was more likely that someone had removed most of the paint on the walls and around the windows.<br>And, not much to her surprise, it seemed like Suzuki-sensei was teaching this class.  
>But yet, she seemed different, completely into her element, and much warmer towards students.<br>''Mashiro-san. When you told the class you liked comedy, I expected you to sign up for my drama class. Welcome. Please have a seat.''  
>Drama class was populair. None less than six boys and seven girls had signed up for it.<br>Rima sat down on a chair close to the window; the view on the forest was beautiful.  
>''Let's see..'' Suzuki-sensei said a bit dosed-off. ''This list tells me that we'll be waiting for a girl…. A certain Yamabuki Saaya.''<br>In the entire class people sighed, and some started talking to each other.  
>''Is something wrong class?'' Suzuki-sensei asked on an annoyed tone.<br>''No Sensei.'' The class reacted in unison.  
>Bored Rima started playing with a lock of her hair. Saaya was defiantly going to annoy the rest of the class.<br>Just when Rima thought Saaya wouldn't show up, Saaya dashed into the classroom.  
>''Sorry I'm late Sensei, I had some other important matters to attend.'' She said.<br>''Well, If drama isn't first place, You might as well leave right now.'' Suzuki-sensei answered with an ice-cold voice.  
>''No, I….. Of course drama is in first place.'' Saaya said ashamed.<br>A few people laughed. Suzuki-sensei shot a warning look.  
>''Well, then I expect you to be on time..'' Suzuki-sensei said, still a bit irritated.<br>''Alas, you can sit down. This first exercise is a little to the point, but I just want to see how good you are when you have to go without preparation. I want you to stand up, introduce yourself, and tell us something that happened to you, but do as if you're an completely different person.''  
>The first person at the beginning of the row of chairs stood up. Rima still had plenty of time to think of something.<br>Half of the things that happened to her were things she'd rather not share with her class..  
>Before she knew it, it was her turn.<br>Rima took a deep breath, and stood up.  
>''My name is Rima Mashiro. Nice to meet you all.''<br>Even through Rima had been standing there just a second ago, the following it was like she had just undergone some transformation.  
>Rima giggled and twirled.<br>''This one time I had like, missed the bus.'' More giggles.  
>''And I ran into this like, girl with like, crazy like purple hair!'' Rima started chewing on non-existent gum.<br>''At first I was, like, OMG!'' Rima giggled again. ''But she we went to school with, like, her liimmoo!''  
>''Yay!'' She had the idea she had at least pulled off the 'not like her at all' thing, because how she acted was a mix between Saaya and Yaya.<br>Rima sat down, and Suzuki-sensei nodded approvingly, as if what she did wasn't weird at all.  
>''It seemed a little forced, but you weren't afraid to act in front of the class.''<br>Suzuki-sensei gave them a few more exercises they had to handle on their own, and then started making groups.  
>''Mashiro-san and… Higa-san. You'll be playing two old ladies.''<br>Higa-san was a boy with grass-green eyes and messy black hair. He seemed a little distant, but Rima could tell he was serious about drama.  
>''Two old ladies… Suzuki-sensei is a nice example.''<br>Rima laughed. She liked him already.  
>''We should think of something to do.'' Rima mentioned. ''How about.. Two old ladies in a retirement home?''<br>''Nah, I don't like it… How about Two old ladies fighting an epic battle.''  
>Sighing Rima sat down. They weren't going anywhere… Then it hit her.<br>_Suzuki-sensei thought that I could motivate him._  
>''Can you sit down, Higa-san?''<br>He frowned, but still did what he was asked.  
>Rima smiled friendly, and coughed slightly. ''So how are your grandchildren doing?''<br>He seemed to understand where she was going, And played along.  
>''Very good, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for my back.'' He rubbed his back as if he was in pain.<br>A worried expression came across Rima's face.  
>''Hasn't the doctor given you any medicine?''<br>He smiled. ''No no, not yet. He said that that was highly unnecessary. Alas, enough about me. How are you doing?''  
>While they were acting, the entire class had stopped what they were doing,to look at Rima's conversation.<br>''Very good. My daughter has given birth to a girl, and I am going to visit her this Saturday. She told me over the phone that she was very tired. That reminds me! I promised I'd call her. Would you like some tea?''  
>''I don't want to interrupt with your business.. Besides, I have enough to do.''<br>''Well, I'll see you at tonight's bingo then.''  
>They both stood up from their chairs, waved goodbye, and Higa-san opened an imaginary door.<br>The entire class gave an applause, but Rima only then noticed that the entire class had been watching.  
>''Very well.'' Suzuki-sensei said. ''That will be the end of class. Mashiro-san, Higa-san, you both did a good job. You won't have to perform next time, since you all of you already were watching. We will discuss the play we are going to do next lesion. Class dismissed.''<br>The students left the classroom, one after one.  
>Some stayed to talk, but Rima knew where she was going. She had been looking forward to it.<p>

Nadeshiko's dance class lasted fifteen minutes longer then her drama class, so she finally got to see her dance.  
>And, from what Rima had heard, and from what Nadeshiko had said, she wasn't a bad dancer.<br>Actually, her mom was the leader of a dance school. So Rima expected Nadeshiko to be really good, even though she knew about his frustrations about his families tradition.  
>The abonded halls Rima had walked through earlier, were now filled with students once again. The late afternoon sun gave her a real pleasant feeling, and she had been looking forward to finally see Nadeshiko dance.<br>It didn't take Rima very long to find the classroom Nadeshiko was in. For some reason, a lot of students were watching by the door.  
>Rima found a way through to find out what was causing the commotion. It was Nadeshiko.<br>Nadeshiko was the center of attention of the entire room, and even the teacher seemed to be lost for words.  
>She moved as gracefully as a swan, but as fierce as a tiger. The music seemed to be adjusting itself to her, not as if she was dancing to it, but that the music was merely an addition to her movement.<br>What was half an hour, seemed like five minutes.  
>Nadeshiko didn't just dance. She told a story.<br>What made Rima wonder, how hard it had been for her to oppress her true-self all those years. Being changed into something else. Against her will, from a young age.  
>Even though it sounded so sad, Rima knew the feeling of constant pain. And she also knew what a great relief self-expression was. Or just spending time with your friends.<br>Anything to get away.  
>Dancing must've been Nadeshiko's one relief, her one get-away.<br>_And that's why she is so good at it._ Rima thought.  
>The music stopped. Everyone in the room seemed to have woken up from a trance.<br>The dancing-sensei humbly stumbled forward, and said a few words.  
>''Thank you for your demonstration Fujisaki-san. I don't want to disappoint you, but I have nothing left to teach you. I would be honoured if you would like to help with the choreography for our future dances.''<br>Nadeshiko smiled. ''It would be a pleasure.''  
>''Well then… Class dismissed.''<br>That appeared to be the sign word for a lot of students to storm in, to form a circle around Nadeshiko. Or to ask questions, or to shake her hand, to do whatever. The performance she had given was so stunning that everyone wanted to know about it.  
>Nadeshiko was in a very awkward position, but Rima noticed it imminently.<br>''Coming through.. Guardian business!''  
>Rima grabbed her hand and made a run for it.<br>''What are you doing?'' Nadeshiko yelled.  
>''Trust me, I know what I'm doing. This is the fastest way out!''<br>The two of them kept running for a while, until the halls were getting quieter, and until they reached their dorm.  
>They both broke down laughing, before entering their dorm.<br>''So how did I dance?'' Nagihiko said, letting his hair loose and dropping his soprano voice. ''Did I mess up too bad?''  
>''You were… Uuuhhmm…'' Rima blushed.<br>''Remember, you are talking about my GIRL side here.'' Nagihiko smiled smugly.  
>''NAGIHIKO!'' Rima yelled angry.<br>''Okay okay… I'm sorry. But seriously. The teacher acted really strange after it. Did I do anything wrong?''  
>''No. I think she was admitting that you were a better dancer. You weren't dancing like an ordinary person. You were telling a story.'' Rima admitted.<br>''My mom always tells me the same. My dad too, whenever he's watching. Anyway.. I'm going to change. My uniform's all sweaty.''  
>A twisted smile crossed Rima's face. ''I do believe we have some party crashing to do tonight.''<br>Nagihiko patted Rima's head. ''Supper comes first…. Should I go as myself when we catch Saito-san and his gang of fan girls? To.. to protect you?''  
>Rima frowned. ''I don't need protection.''<br>''Right. Let's be realistic here. What if Saito has some tricks he's left to show? You can't exactly transform right in front his face.''  
>''I'm not scared of him. What could he do?''<br>''Come on Rima… It's not like you're some giant or anything.''  
>''Well fine then. I'll go alone.''<br>''Will you stop being so stubborn? It's not a bad thing to show weakness to those who won't betray you..''  
>Rima sighed in frustration. What was with this guy?<br>''Why do always want to protect me?! I'm not weak!''  
>''I'm not saying that you ARE weak Rima. I'm just thinking about your safety. And second of all… I do that because I care about you…'' Nagihiko face became completely red.<br>Why did his face become red?  
>''I'm going to take a shower….''<br>Nagihiko entered the bathroom, and Rima layed down on her bed.  
>Their days always ended like this. What was with Nagihiko? He was so annoying.<br>He was so clingy, he was a know-it-all, so nosy…  
>Then why couldn't she just hate him? That solution usually worked.<br>But he did it with all the right reasons. He really did want to protect Rima. He really did care about her.  
>Completely in-sync with Nagihiko, Rima face flashed red as well. But Rima knew that her face was a different color of red. His face had some kind of.. Wine color when it was red.<br>_Did I really just think that?  
><em>She had no time to answer that question, because the door of the bathroom swept open.  
>''Let's go Rima!'' Nadeshiko had returned.<br>Rima shot her an angry look.  
>''We'll talk about it later…'' Nadeshiko said.<br>''Whatever.''  
>Rima and Nadeshiko left the dorm, and went to the dining hall. They ran into Amu.<br>''So how was your first day of lession?'' Amu asked. ''I heard rumors that Nadeshiko is part of some awesome dance crew.''  
>They looked at each other and started laughing.<p>

''I wonder who makes all those rumors up?'' Rima said after reviving from het laughter.  
>''Who do you think?'' Amu answered.<br>It wasn't that much of a difficult question, but Rima still wondered why the girl would do such a thing.  
>''It's not like it does HER any good. What kind of impression does she want to make?''<br>Amu giggled and seemed to be caught in a moment of melanchony.  
>''You know her, she does whatever she can to get more populair. She'd do whatever if she'd ever discovered the secret of the Guardians.''<br>A sigh escaped Rima's lips. ''You're right.'' She realized that forgiving Amu for the things she did was more easy then it seemed. Tadase probably felt the same way.  
>Nadeshiko seemed to be a little confused about who Amu and Rima were talking about.<br>''Who is 'she'?''  
>''Saaya Yamabuki.'' Rima and Amu said at the same time.<br>''She's presistant, I'll give her that much.'' Rima said.  
>The three friends spend the rest of their time walking towards the dining hall talking about the rumors.<br>A lot of students had already gotten used to Seiyo's magnificent buildings, but Rima still felt small and calm whenever she entered the dining hall. She felt like a rich child at a private school.  
>The food was top quality too. Oh well, after all, the students that hadn't been on the previous Seiyo did have to pay a lot money.<br>Rima, Amu and Nadeshiko sat down at the table, and the food was already at the table.  
>The other guardians showed up after a little while, althrough Yaya and Kairi were an hour too late.<br>Yaya looked like she was in high spirits, even Kairi seemed happy.  
>''We apologize for being late, we had some club affairs to take care of.''<br>_More along the lines of spying..._ Rima thought. Rima gave Nadeshiko an ironic look, but Nadeshiko just smiled while shaking her head.  
>Tadase cleared his throat, seeking the attention of the Guardians.<br>''As I've already said, Rima-san and Nadeshiko-san will be doing the surrveliance work tonight. Is there anything I should know…?''  
>''… No.'' Rima replied. Nadeshiko coughed.<br>''Fine… That troublemaker Saito Daisuko passed a note around our class claiming that he was a star of a famous band, and that he was going to throw a party in the greenhouse…''  
>Tadase shook his head in dissapointment. ''I knew our party was a terrible idea. We've set an bad example for the rest of the students..''<br>''Whatever. Nadeshiko and I have it under control.''  
>''Sure ya do, midget.'' Ikuto stood up and yawned. ''Let's go Amu-koi.''<br>Amu ran after him with an apologetic look on her face. This is how every evening seemed to end.  
>''I wonder what Amu and Ikuto do when they go to their room..'' Rima whispered in Nadeshiko's ear.<br>''I don't know. It's not really our bussiness.. I don't think that they things that are different from the things we do..'' Nadeshiko said.  
>''Because the things we do aren't strange at all..''<br>After the comment Rima made, it took only a few seconds for the both of them to laugh.  
>If Amu and Ikuto actually did the things Rima and Nadeshiko made, it meant that either Amu would be a boy or Ikuto a girl…<br>It didn't take long for the other Guardians to leave as well, which left only Rima, Nadeshiko and Tadase at the table.  
>Tadase jumped from his seat. ''I'll show the both of you what you will be doing tonight. Please be careful with that Saito, he might be dangerous. It would be best if you'd leave it to the teachers..''<br>Rima coughed. ''Chicken.''  
>''Just make sure no one gets hurt, okay?''<br>Tadase led the two down a silent hallway, where the noise of the students back in the dining hall still could be heard. An seemingly acient red carpet adorned the floor, with curly silver parterns at the sides of it. Dimly lit chandeliers hung from the wall. Classic paintings and pictures with old golden frames who clearly hadn't been cleaned for a long time. This seemed to be an older part of the building. As the three of them continued walking, Rima felt an awful familiar feeling of disater creeping closer.  
>She shook it of. Just a feeling, right?<br>After what seemed like an eternity, Tadase stopped.  
>But he stayed quiet and just knocked on a door. A teacher that Rima didn't know opened up.<br>''About time! Will you kids ever start taking your responsebilities?''  
>She knew it was rude, but Rima couldn't help but laugh. Tadase was probably the most resposible person alive.<br>The teacher shot her an angry look, but let them in nontheless. As Guardians, they were the only students allowed in the teacherslounge.  
>He lead them through the enourmous teacherslounge, to a very messy desk.<br>On the messy desk, five items in particular drew Rima's attention. Three walkietalkies and two flashlights. It didn't seem like this was going to be a very professional scouting..  
>Apparently the teacher had noticed Rima's expression.<br>''Don't make that face. You think I like staying up late to make sure you brats behave yourself?''  
><em>This man is such a pain.<em> Rima thought.  
>''We'll just be doing our job Sensei.'' Nadeshiko said to keep things calm.<br>The man just grunted, gave them the items and left.  
>Nadeshiko and Rima were escorted outside the teachers room by Tadase, who gave them some explanation.<br>''Don't bother walking the hallways, just go straight to the greenhouse and break Saito's party. Please be careful, I don't want to see someone get hurt over this.''  
>Tadase's tone was serious, and Rima felt a bit guilty about being angry at Nagihiko. Maybe he was right after all?<br>Rima couldn't get a word out of her throat, so Nadeshiko answered instead.  
>''It's okay Hotori-kun. We can handle this.''<br>Tadase nodded somewhat displeased, but still left. His footsteps slowly faded away in the dark hallway. With every step he took, the realization dawned more and more on Rima that she was going to be alone with Nagihiko all evening. Not just a quick walk through the forest, or sitting next to him in class when he was wearing his mask. But why did she even care? Had he already become that important to her in the span of one week? So many questions unanswered.  
>After 10 minutes of silence, Nagihiko finally let down his hair and made the transition to his true self.<br>''Are you already getting scared, Rima?''  
>Enough with the silence. ''That's funny, I was about to ask you the exact same thing. What will you do if you get caught like this?''<br>''I'll make up some kind of excuse. I didn't change out of my uniform for nothing.''  
>A mischievious smile appeared on Rima's face.<br>''Well what are you waiting for, purple head? Let's go do some party-busting.''  
>Nagihiko strechted. ''About that..'' Two headphones popped on his shoulders. Oh crap.<br>''I don't really feel like waiting on you soo..'' Nagihiko threw Rima over his shoulder.  
>''This is probably faster.''<br>He ran fast through the old hallways, while Rima screamed at the top of her lungs.  
>''NAGIHIKO, YOU DON'T HAVE MY PREMISSION TO DO THIS! PUT ME DOWN!''<br>Seiyo passed by in flashes, but Nagihiko didn't slow down. He just went faster. **(A/N: Dirty thougths, be gone! xD)  
><strong>Outside Seiyo, Nagihiko finally snapped out of his chara-nari.  
>''Are you going to put me down now?'' Rima asked annoyed.<br>His voice seemed to have some kind of mocking in it. ''Of course your highness..''  
>A snort was heard from Rima. ''What's up with you today? Are you having your period or something..?''<br>Rima felt like challenging him, even through it would probably have a negative outcome. There was something strange in the air tonight; words to irritate him came natural.  
>''It seems awfully quiet for a night of a party…'' Rima noted dryly.<br>''Yeah.. Maybe Saito warned the girls to go through the forest.''  
>''Well, all we have to do is try to catch them at the greenhouse, right?''<br>''That doesn't seem like a smart plan. We'll have to face Saito and all of his fangirls at once. It's probably best to get to them when they're still in small groups. The forest seems to be the route that they'll most likely be taking.''  
>A gloomy expression washed over Rima's face. ''But that's so much work..''<br>Nagihiko smiled. ''Isn't that your job as a guardian?''  
>''No. Before you came along, I just ate cake during the meeting.'' Rima struck out her tongue.<br>''So you made Tadase do the work?'' Said Nagihiko more as a statement then as a question.  
>''Well.. What do you think you'll be doing?''<br>He laughed and shaked his head. ''Of course..''  
>Rima could hear noises coming from the Royal Garden even from the distance that they were from it. Suddenly she could see all the risks Nagihiko had been talking about flashing through her head. Nagihiko saw the swift change of emotion on her face.<br>''Do you want to go back? We can just let the teachers handle this.''  
>''No. I have to teach Saito a lesson.'' A determinted smile found its way back on Rimas face.<br>''Let's go!'' Rima marched on right ahead.  
>The beautiful night sky and a calm breeze soothed Rimas nerves. All the doubts she had about the operation faded away with every step she took. She kept telling herself that the reason for her confidence was her perservance in wanting to teach Saito a lesson. Not because Nagihiko was with her, she kept thinking that that had nothing to do with it. This had to do with her own dignity.<br>The sound of a cracking twig woke her up from her thoughts.  
>''Nagi?''<br>''Hm?''  
>''We're almost there..''<br>They walked to the lit garden, and Rima kicked in the door.

**Wow. I haven't updated in at least 2 years. I'm sorry to all the readers, but school is getting harder and harder, and I barely made it last year.. Luckily school is much easier this year. Let's look forward to more updates in the future! I'm never ending this story, btw. I will go on until the end! xD**


	13. Chapter 14

|_They walked to the lit garden, and Rima kicked in the door._|

The expression on Saito's face was priceless.  
>At least ten girls in the room were equally shocked as Saito, but there were then nonetheless.<br>Rima didn't know whether to feel happy that only ten girls showed up, or to be worried as she and Nagihiko could not handle ten girls on their own.  
>Saito quickly regained his posture.<br>''Are you here with an arsenal of teachers or are you here to accept my offer of becoming your boyfriend, Queen Mashiro?''  
>Rima gritted her teeth. He had crossed the line.<br>''As you should have guessed, I'm here to break your little fake-fan party off.''  
>Some of the girls in the background started whispering in a hushed tone. Did they realize Saito was a fake?<br>''You're obviously saying that because my last offer was so tempting to you.. Who is that shadow standing behind you?''  
>Nagihiko stepped forward with an agitated face. ''I'm her boyfriend, jerk. She requested me to deal with you.''<br>_''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!''_ Nagihiko could read what Rima meant right of her face.  
><em>''Trust me.'' <em>Nagihiko gestured. But he could see that she clearly didn't.  
>Again, Saito seemed to be taken by surprise. The girls in the back weren't whispering anymore, and weren't trying to either.<br>''I see you are here to challenge me then.'' His tone changed to something slightly more serious.  
>''If you would call that, then yes, I am here to challenge you.'' Rima narrowed her eyes at him.<br>A cold wind seemed to brush past Nagihiko's back when Rima stepped forward. The temperature of the room seemed to have sunk ten degrees as well.  
>''Before anyone gets hurt, it might be better that you leave Saito-san.'' Nagihiko tried to prevent things from getting out of hand.<br>_Always playing the good guy._ Rima thought. She didn't feel scared of Saito when Nagihiko stood next to her; the feeling was very confusing yet familiar and nice. But this wasn't a time for nice talk.  
>Saito spit on the ground. ''Who's the one that's going to get hurt? You and your little guardians' clique do nothing but laze around and waste the schools budget on ridiculous buildings like this. At least I have something to offer.''<br>A revolting feeling went through Rima's veins. Of course he would say something like this. She shouldn't have expected anything different. Yet, the very thing he said made Rima question the existence of the Guardians. They were the representation of the school, the protectors of the students. That thought made it clear to her of what had to be done.  
>''But what has faking to offer? You can always come to us if you have a problem. You don't have to pull a stunt like this.'' Nagihiko said.<br>_He beat me to it._  
>Not a single sound was heard from either Saito or the girls in the background. Saito gasped for breath. Then he fell forward.<p>

Rima dodged another attack from an X-egg. She almost fell, but Nagihiko caught her.  
>They had been fighting the eggs for half an hour.<br>''Where's Amu when you need her?!'' Rima had to scream at the top of her lungs to overcome all the noise. ''By the time we cleanse the eggs the Royal Garden will be destroyed!''  
>There was no denying it, they couldn't handle the situation. At least four X-eggs were firing attacks with all their might, trying to destroy the garden and everything around them.<br>''Muri!'' Was the sound that kept echoing through the garden.  
>Nagihiko dashed to the middle of the platform and flipped the table to use it as cover. Rima noticed that he was exhausted. They both were. Resisting the attack any longer seemed impossible.<br>''Got any ideas?'' Rima stopped talking to breathe. ''Because I have no energy left.''  
>Nagihiko frowned, but stayed quiet for a while. It seemed he had an idea.. Or at least Rima wished that he did.<br>''I have one idea… But it might not be a good one.'' He was very cautious.  
>''We have to try it!'' Rima was already past the point of desperation.<br>Temari floated to Nagihiko from behind a pillar. Nagihiko held her in his hand.  
>He looked at Temari with a lot of affection. ''I've never transformed with her before.''<br>Rima wanted to ask him a question, but knew not to interrupt him on such an important moment.  
>''I always used to character transform with her when I was in hard situations, but I never went full out.. I guess.. I guess I kind of saw the whole girl thing as a burden..''<br>**(A/N; I know this is very confusing, but I call the thing were they get the symbol on their head and act crazy ''Character transform'', and when they do the full outfit ''Chara-nari''. It's basically the same thing, minus an outfit and a few powers, but I still need to differentiate it..)**  
>No matter that now was not the time for such talks, Rima still didn't fully understand what the plan was. Would transforming with a different character make such an impact on their current situation?<br>''Girl or boy, You are still yourself, Nagihiko. Nothing will ever change that. Doesn't she represent your passion for dancing, as well as your weird rage outbreaks, rather then you portraying as a girl..''  
>Even through the entire space was storming with attacks, the moment when Nagihiko looked at Rima with an intense stare, she felt like the room was completely silent. Until their peace was harshly disturbed a piece of the table that cracked off.<br>An attack nearly hit Rima, and she pulled herself up with the last strength that was left in her.  
>''Do it Nagihiko! It's now or never!'' Her words had ten times the effect, because the light that followed was ten times as bright as usual.<br>Rhythm popped from Nagihiko's body, followed by a bright atmosphere that surrounded Temari and Nagihiko. He was at peace.  
>''You have to believe, Nagihiko. Believe in your true self.''<br>_Chara-Nari: Yamato Maihime!_  
>Rima was lost for words. Nadeshiko was beautiful; she shined brighter than the brightest diamonds. The flowers in the garden were dull stones compared to Nadeshiko. She looked like an angel.<br>Nadeshiko slowly floated down after the transformation.  
>''Would you like to dance, Rima?'' Nadeshiko said with a dazzling smile.<br>Rima gasped and pouted. ''F-fine.''  
>Slowly, Rima reached out for Nadeshiko's hand. ''What are we dancing?...''<br>Nadeshiko winked. ''A waltz.''  
>The second Rima grabbed Nadeshiko's hand, Rima felt some kind of relief. Everything was going to be okay.<br>''What's the matter, Rima? Afraid you can't beat me at dancing?''  
>''Oh you're on.''<br>Nadeshiko took the lead, and pulled Rima into a spin. Rima the power from inside herself release into one last attack, together with Nadeshiko, to destroy the X-eggs. Or to purify them..?  
>The power increased and increased the more they danced. Some sort of trance dawned fell upon Rima when she looked at Nadeshiko. Then, as if it was an instinct, they spoke out against the eggs.<br>_''Queens waltz!''  
><em>The entire dark garden was light in an instant, while all the eggs went to sleep. As Rima held Nadeshikos hand, she felt the power tingle through her arms and fingers. That was because of the attack, not because she was holding his hand. Or that is what she told herself.  
>They both gasped. The X on the eggs were slowly turning back to their original white color. Amu was no longer the only person who could cleanse X-eggs..<br>''We did it! We cleansed the X-eggs!'' Rima hugged Nadeshiko but quickly let go out of embarrassment.  
>Rima and Nagihiko went back in their normal state. Saito regained his consciousness, along with the other three girls.<br>Saito rubbed his eyes. ''What happened?''  
>''We had a fight, but it's okay now. Do you want us to,-''<br>He was still half-awake, So Saito didn't notice when the grumpy teacher stormed in.  
>''What in the world is going on here?! What are all those children still doing up? And you! Who are you?'' The teacher pointed at Nagihiko. ''I'll have you expelled!''<br>The teachers fury didn't have much of an impact on Nagihiko. He didn't show the slightest sign of fear. He just remained calm.  
>''Now now, that won't be necessary. The Queen requested my presence to deal with this matter. Your assistance is no longer needed.''<br>''Hum hum.'' Rima coughed. Saito smirked.  
>''I meant Rima requested my presence.''<br>The grumpy teacher looked at Nagihiko in confusion. Rima concluded that he wasn't a very smart teacher. She had no idea what he taught in the first place.  
>''I see.. Well then… I.. I'll leave.'' He hurried out of the garden. No one understood why he came to them in the first place.<br>''What a weird dude…'' Saito had clearly cheered up after the purification of his egg. He walked towards Nagihiko and hit him on his shoulder. ''Take good care of Mashiro-san, will you?''  
>A candy apple red wave flashed across Rima's face. ''I'll be the one to decide about that. But.. If you ever need any help.. We're always here.''<br>''Thanks. Maybe I'll take that offer one day.'' He quickly left the Royal garden.  
>Rima smiled. He was a good person after all. Maybe the whole scene wasn't his fault after all. Maybe the guardians had just forgotten about their duties.<br>_Maybe I have forgotten my duties._ Rima thought.  
>Being a guardian wasn't just about hunting X-eggs. Well, more or less, but wasn't it about helping the students? Helping them achieve their hopes and dreams?<br>_Like I have. Like we are trying to understand our true selves, Like we are living our dreams.  
><em>Rima slowly watched Saito's shadow fade away. The girls hurried after him, clinging to his arms.  
>None of them were bad people. There was good in all of them.<br>Nagihiko woke Rima from her thoughts.  
>''I think we've done our round tonight pretty good.''<br>''You can say that again. I wonder how Amu and the others will react when we tell them we can purify X-eggs.'' Rima stretched. ''I'm tired, let's go back.''  
>''Is that all you have to say after our little adventure?'' Nagihiko was rather disappointed.<br>''Hm?'' She suddenly felt like Nagihiko was trying to put her in an awkward position.  
>After a few seconds, she walked towards him. ''Do you want to continue the talk we had before the.. dance?'' She blushed.<br>''I would like to hear what other amazing things you have to say about me.''  
>Rima rolled her eyes. ''Well, for starters, I think you're arrogant, self-absorbed, noisy.. But I also think you're..'' Rima took a deep breath. ''cuteconsiderateandkind.''<br>''I couldn't understand that last part.'' Nagihiko grinned.  
>''Cute, considerate and kind. And also naïve. Yes. Very, very naïve.'' Rima patted Nagihiko on the head.<br>''I don't see how that's supposed to be a compliment.'' Nagihiko frowned.  
>''Well… You're adorable when you're naïve enough to think that you can have something that you actually can't.'' Rima pulled Nagihikos cheeks.<br>''Is that supposed to be a silent hint?''  
>''I don't know, why don't you find out?'' Rima stopped pulling his cheeks to run away. ''See you later, Nadeshiko!''<p>

The following morning Rima woke up at 8 am. The birds outside were still sleeping, the school itself was still sleeping. Luck just wouldn't have it that she could sleep in.  
><em>More short, sleepless nights.. <em>She thought.  
>Breakfast wasn't for another hour, but she could already smell the bread being brought to the great hall. The smell of baked eggs, bacon and white beans with tomato sauce in the early morning<strong>. (AN: I'm not trying to make you hungry, of course not xD) **It was torture for Rima's stomach. She slowly opened her eyes, slowly got up, slowly walked to the door, to discover that Nagihiko was still sleeping. She didn't want to catch him in the shower, like he did with her. That would be another experience that she would want to forget. Nagihiko's room was very clean, about the complete opposite of Rima's room. All of his clothes were neatly folded in his closet, his shoes neatly sorted on color.. It made Rima a bit nervous. This room was perfect. A bit too perfect. It was like Nagihiko was obviously trying to hide his real character. He even laid in his bed like he measured out every last inch of the blanket to make sure nothing was out of the average.  
><em>His sleeping face is cute, through.<em>  
>Rima hit herself on her head. <em>No. Bad Rima. I can't think that.<br>_She decided to wake Nagihiko up in an unlike fashion to make up for her mistake. The scary perfect room had no spare pillows around, the boring room. Rima's one however, did. She aimed one at Nagihiko's head and threw the pillow with all the strength in her arms.  
>''WAKE UP!'' She yelled at him.<br>He woke up with an reflex in which he caught the pillow. ''Do you really have to do this so early in the morning?''  
>''No, but when I saw your face, I just felt like doing it.'' Rima smiled in an evil manner.<br>''Oh really? And what more did you want to do to my face when you first saw it?'' Nagihiko laughed.  
>''Don't be angry, it's just a joke!'' He got up from his bed. ''Now let's get dressed before we miss breakfast.''<br>''N-n-nagihko..'' Rima was red.  
>''What?''<br>''Why do sleep without a shirt on?'' She was staring at the ground.  
>''In case you stop by.'' Rima threatened to throw another pillow at him. ''I'm kidding! I'm originally from a colder region of Japan, so I'm not used to the heat at night.''<br>A sigh escaped from Rima's lips. How could she ever hate him? Because he always meant well? Or was it something else? Oh well, it didn't matter for now!  
>''You sure have gotten more confident with your little jokes. I'm afraid have to talk with Nadeshiko about how uncomfortable guys like you make me.'' Rima left the room.<br>Apparently Nagihiko wasn't going to use the bathroom to take a shower, so Rima used it to change into her uniform. The realization that Nagihiko was actually a guy, was something she felt more and more every day. It was his fault for making it all so complicated.  
>''Let's go Rima!'' Nadeshiko was in the room again.<br>''Nee, Nadeshiko~?'' Rima asked in a sweet tone, that was fake.  
>''What is it, Rima?'' Nadeshiko laughed awkwardly.<br>''Your alter ego is really making me uncomfortable.. Can you tell him to pipe down a bit? And tell him there will be consequences?'' Rima really wasn't beating around the bush.  
>''Maybe you should reconsider what you really want from him before jumping to conclusions. But fine, I'll tell him.'' Nadeshiko burst out laughing. ''You're a strange one, Rima.''<br>Rima frowned. ''As long as you just behave for a while. But I guess I should be grateful for last night. Those X-eggs were too much for me alone to handle. And at least the guys won't bother me for a short period of time now..''  
>Nadeshiko smiled. ''When you're happy, I'm happy. Now let's go to breakfast, shall we?''<br>''I thought you'd never ask.''  
>The two girls walked to the great hall together, even though they were twenty minutes early. Even though Rima had only been attending the new Seiyo for a few days now, she had completely gotten used to the atmosphere and the lifestyle. But it was nice to get used to. Unlike the previous days where coming home was something she always dreaded. With Nagihiko, however, she felt like she had a safe reality where no one would get mad at her for laughing or smiling. Or rather, a reality with her friends. Laughing, crying, feeling down or embarrassed, they were all memories made. She had never felt that way before at home. Maybe her parents could finally overlook their differences and arguments to create a better reality for her. Or for themselves.<br>The great hall wasn't far away, so they arrived in a few minutes. They were not the first ones to sit down, a very surprising guest was already standing at their table.  
>''I.. I.. I just remembered last night that I never apologized for all the trouble I created for you guys..''<br>''That's okay Saito-san. We were able to handle it.''  
>''What are you talking about, you weren't there were you?''<br>_Shit_. Rima thought._ Well, with all the commotion, this was bound to happen anytime soon. I just hope Nagihiko can talk himself out of this one..  
><em>''I..,-'' Nadeshiko was stuttering.  
>''I told her what happened. It's important for us guardians to communicate these things.'' Rima saved him.<br>''Hmmm, I see. But hey, you do look a lot like Mashiro-sans boyfriend. Are you two related?''  
>Nadeshiko acted completely oblivious to the events of the previous. ''Boyfriend? Rima, is there something you haven't told me?~''<br>'''No, there isn't. We appreciate your apology, Saito-san. But it's okay, really. I look forward to being friends in the future.'' Rima purposely used formal language to clarify that she didn't want 'Nadeshiko' to know.  
>''The pleasure is all mine. Ja, mata nee!'' He left again.<br>Rima could hear Nadeshiko sigh out of relief. ''I need to be more careful.''  
>At that moment Rima pitied Nadeshiko a bit. She had felt a familiar feeling before, but she had never really felt so emotionally involved with him. It was like a personal responsibility to keep his secret..<br>''… You'll have to tell everyone sometime..'' Rima looked at her feet.  
>''Once my elders give me permission to reveal my true gender, I'll tell them.'' Nagihiko talked in a very serious tone.<br>''But you told me..'' Rima took a moment to look Nadeshiko in the eyes. The expression on his face was very serious, so she couldn't tell how he really felt about it.  
>''I'm happy you told me though..'' Rima smiled. Was it really pity she felt, or admiration?<br>Nadeshiko blushed. ''I'm happy to have someone like you.''  
>After Nadeshiko said that, they both were silent for a while. Rima just looked in his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the silence, as well as the sincere color of his eyes. This confusing emotion was something that pestered her for the last few days. At times like this, it didn't matter at all. As long as she could have adventures like this with good friends like him, there was nothing to ruin her fun. Except.. Maybe..<br>''Is there something wrong?'' Nadeshiko asked.  
>''No. It's nothing.'' She still did not have the courage to tell anyone.<br>''RIMA-CHI!'' Yaya came running into the hall.  
>Rima turned around slightly agitated. ''Don't run, Yaya. You might..'' Yaya fell. ''fall..''<br>The two girls just started laughing after Yaya crashed, but Nadeshiko hurried to help Yaya up.  
>''No need to worry, Nade-chi. Yaya is alright.'' Yaya got up and petted the dust of her uniform.<br>Nadeshiko was not the only person worrying for Yaya in the hall. He hurried to help Yaya to her feet.  
>''You should take better of yourself, Yaya-senpai.'' Kairi pushed his glasses up to his head.<br>Seeing the way Yaya and Kairi treated each other was almost touching to Rima. Kairi was very concerned of Yayas well being, even though he didn't really show it that much. Then at the same time, Yaya pushed Kairi to have more fun and to take more risks. She was probably overdoing it, but still..  
>''Yaya doesn't like it when you call Yaya senpai. Yaya will do something very terrible to Kairi~.'' Yaya made a quasi angry-face. She also put her hands on her hips.<br>''Are you trying to give Kairi attitude, Yaya?'' Rima giggled. As if.  
>''Addawhat?'' A confused expression washed over Yayas face. ''Is that some kind of candy?''<br>While Nadeshiko and Rima started laughing, Kairi actually took the time to explain what it meant.  
><em>''A settled way of thinking or feeling, typically reflected in a person's behavior.''<em>  
>Rima frowned. Was that the right description? If it was, then every feeling ever reflected in someone's behavior, was counted as attitude. Or maybe the word 'settled' was the most important part of the definition. Settled indicated that the manner of the person's behavior was usually the same. But that wasn't the case.<br>''However, the word is often wrongly referenced in modern Pop-culture.''

After ten minutes everyone decided to start eating. For some reason, Amu, Tadase and Ikuto were missing..  
>A lot of conversations were going on around Rima's sides, she didn't catch much of it though. Because today was the day they got to go home. Despite of everything that happened at home before, she was still dreading to go. A little voice in her head said that everything would just be the same again. For the first time, there were other hypothetical situations where the outcome would be good instead of depressing or heartbreaking. Realistic hypothetical situations, no longer dreams or forgotten memories. Still, the voice didn't go away. The fear didn't either.<br>It were always the bad memories that made her lock people away, or to avoid them. In the beginning of her transfer to Seiyo, she didn't let anyone in. Amu managed to make a difference, with her and with the class. She remembered looking up to Amu for being able to like everyone, or even just to be nice to someone Rima considered to be very annoying or infuriating. Rima later learnt that even Amu had her own problems that she had a hard time dealing with. For example, the problem that too many boys liked her.  
><em>That should NOT be considered a problem..<em> Rima shook her head.  
>''Is something the matter?'' Nadeshiko asked.<br>''No..'' Rima puffed. ''I'm just letting the fact that I won't have to share a room with you anymore sink in.''  
>''That's sweet of you. I'll miss you too.'' Nadeshiko laughed and winked. Rima wondered who annoyed her more, Nagihiko or his creepy alter ego?<br>''Maybe I wasn't talking about that.'' Rima stuck out her tongue. _Bring it on Nadeshiko._  
>''Well you sure are cranky today.''<br>''It's because of this guy that I had to go with last night.''  
>At that time, she felt like she didn't even need words to communicate with him.<br>_You're not going there._ Is what Rima read from Nadeshiko's face.  
><em>I so am, you punk.<em>  
>''You know, he told me that you were sending off mixed signals.'' Nadeshiko changed her tone.<br>A stupid pretentious laugh escaped from Rima's mouth.  
>''What signals, If I might ask?'' She crossed her arms across her chest.<br>''He really appreciated some of the things you said.. But then again, he also said that you didn't normally said those kind of things to anyone else..''  
>''Well, no, I normally don't insult people that bad.''<br>''I beg to differ.''  
>Rima wondered if he was actually trying to convince her.<br>''So he thinks he knows me, does he now? What I have to wonder is why he keeps pushing me like this..'' The sublte undertone in Rima's voice was completely gone. And if that wasn't bad enough, the entire table was now listening to their argument.  
>''When I clearly have other things to worry about..'' She finished her sentence very slowly.<br>Silence took over the atmosphere room. One could hear a needle drop.  
>''… That means you're still keeping things from h-.. From me..''<br>Tears had now filled Rima's eyes. ''Because it's none of your bussiness!'' She stormed off.  
>When Nagihiko saw Rima run away, he knew he had crossed the line. This time it was really all his fault. She looked so fragile as she was running. But if she never told him what was going on, he could never help her.. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart, afraid that he would lose her forever…<p>

**DAM DAM DAAAAM!** **End of chapter. Don't worry people, I'm not just messing around, I've got a plan for this story. It could be that this is uploaded much later then I finished it, because I've got the idea that fanfiction has been down for a while now.. I'll look into that for sure.**


	14. Chapter 15

The white painted ceiling still had traces of old paint in certain areas. That is what Rima discovered after staring up to it for half an hour. Her mind was completely blank, as if nothing ever was at all. She slowly moved her hands on her eyes. What was going on? Why was this bothering her so much, and why, in the first place, did she have so much fights with Nagihiko? What the hell was he trying to pull? Amu, or no one else for that matter, had never asked that many questions. A suffocating feeling bothered Rima's chest, when a scary thought crept in her head. What if he already knew about her situation at home and just wanted her to tell him? Rima could barely breathe anymore just thinking about it. The idea, however, made no sense. If he actually knew, wouldn't he have taken different steps? It was not his noisyness, not his arrogance, but the confusion he caused Rima that made her mad. She had felt the same thing before, when people like Amu really wanted to be her friend.. But she didn't what Nagihiko was trying to do. His actions, his intentions, his thoughts… It was all a mystery to Rima. And that was NEVER the case. Even the strange blue-haired boy that clearly wanted Amu was readable for her. Sure, there was a certain secrecy to him, but besides that most of his intentions were clear. Rima giggled. Not for Amu of course, that being a different case all together..

The feeling of hopelessness easily entered Rima's mind when she layed on the bed doing nothing. Not any of the conflicts she had before would be solved if she didn't do anything. Then again, dealing with her parents and Nagihiko on one day.. It probably wasn't a good idea. Besides, he wasn't exactly at the top of her list now.  
><em>''… What a depressing thought.''<br>_Rima pressed her head in her pillow and took a deep breath. Not solving her problems with Nagihiko was a great relief… Having to run from him was not. She only knew one other person who would understand her feelings and had the patience to deal with her problems. That was if she could find her first.  
>Confidence grew in Rima's chest, to eventually break down again. But she knew that she had to something to end the circle of fights with him, or rather with everyone.<br>_''I have to go find Amu.''_

Weeks later Rima still wondered how it could've been that Seiyo had been so empty that time in the morning. Not a person around, the hall were completely deserted. The same feeling came back that she had had right before she took her first drama lesson. When she found out that Nagihiko was such an outstanding dancer. At the time it excited her to know that he was like that. Now, however, it annoyed her to know how perfect he was. All her problems seemed so petty. And then again.. It made her smile. He was so perfect yet he had so much trouble dealing with her or even just understanding her. Messing with him was fun.  
>Abruptly, Rima stopped. What was she doing again?<br>_''Oh right. I was going to find Amu.''  
><em>The realization fell upon her that she had only so much time left until the other students returned from breakfast, and that she had no idea where Amu could possibly be.  
>Even if something upsetting had happened in the past few days, Amu with her happy-go-lucky would never miss the beginning of the day for it. That meant that she was defiantly not in her room.<br>Rima felt a bit guilty that she hadn't worried about Amu before, and that she was now only searching for her out of selfish reasons. Then again, getting involved with Ikuto wasn't the best idea either..  
>Erasing the last doubts in her mind, Rima dialed Amu's number on her phone.<p>

''Hi?'' Amu's voice sounded a bit frantic.  
>''Hey Amu, It's Rima. We need to talk. You weren't at breakfast this morning. I thought something might have happened. And something happened with me too.. So I need some help..''<br>''Talk? Yes, I think we should talk.. Listen Rima, I discovered something about Ikuto. If you want to talk, it'll have to be quick. I can't go to my room right now. Meet me on the rooftop.'' Those were her last words before she hung up.  
><em>''What is up with her?''<em> Rima thought. _''She sounded like she was going to plant a bomb or something…''_

The stairs up to the roof were long. Much longer then Rima remembered from the last time she climbed them. Whether this was a more serious matter then before, Rima did not know. But she feared that it was far more serious than any of the previous situations, by the way Amu sounded on the phone. Somehow the scenery she was in didn't feel dangerous at all. She could never stop thinking how perfect the building that Seiyo made was. The big broad windows on the flat part of the staircase made her feel as if she was walking through a castle. Well, it was kind of like a castle. One of education and friendship.  
><em>''But.. not with everything that has been going on.''<br>_At that moment Rima needed to talk to Amu even more. She just wanted to get everything of her chest. Ditch all her responsibilities and cry like a little girl. That's what she yearned for.  
>She felt a cold gust of wind brush up against her face as she neared the already opened door to the roof. The weather had changed much in such a short time. A colder period was approaching.<br>She could see white clouds passing by through the hole of the door. It was cold, but it was a beautiful day. When Rima entered the roof she thought she was the first to arrive, until she looked to her left.  
>But seeing Amu didn't grant her any relief at all. Her hair was loose, messy, and out of control. She was only wearing a blouse and a skirt, not the entire uniform. She wasn't wearing any shoes, just two plastic flip-flops. Her appearance matched that of a broken doll.<br>Rima was afraid to see Amu's expression, but knew that she needed help.  
>''Amu!'' Rima yelled.<p>

''So that's what the file said, but.. Are you absolutely sure?''  
>''Yes, that's what it said. But I thought that you out of all people would understand. I mean, this explains everything! His neglecting attitude towards almost everything, him skipping class, the teachers allowing him to break the rules..''<br>''But Amu.. You're leaving out a part of the story. So what if you found this file that has all this information? Why would you care? Why does this upset you?''  
>''.. I guess I'll have to tell you.. I kissed him..''<br>''You did what?!''  
>''Rima.. You don't know what he's like when he's with me. Sure he's a pervert, Sure he's annoying, but.. He was a very sweet side. He's been through a lot from what I can tell, and still takes the time to solve other people's problems..''<br>''Well.. I.. When did you two kiss?''  
>''I was really upset when he kissed me the first time, and I wanted to tell him that it was wrong. And then we just started talking.. And I found out that he wasn't all that shallow.''<br>''Wait. Wait wait wait. I thought you liked Tadase! Have you told him about this?''  
>''I wanted to tell him but.. I can't. Ikuto's just so irresistible..''<br>''… That is so gross.''  
>''You'll understand one day, if you have your own boyfriend.''<br>''Yeah… That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know this guy..''  
>''You have a boyfriend?! What's he like? What's his name? Where's he from? What-''<br>''Amu, calm down. I'll tell you everything okay? I just have to tell the story from the start. Nadeshiko has this… Cousin who looks a lot like her. Their names are similair too.. The guy I'm talking about is called Nagihiko. He's a nice guy but.. He annoys the crap out of me sometimes. He just keeps digging or pushing me to tell me more about myself and to show more vulnerability but I don't want to.. I feel like he's tricking me into it.. On the other hand.. Maybe I'm just going along with it.. Or maybe I act that way and then stop to spite him… I don't even know anymore.''  
>''What is wrong with showing some vunerability?''<br>''He does this all the time, Amu. Then continues to bother me with it. In litteraly every way possible. It really gets on my nerves. Or.. Or perhaps I like it. I'm really confushed. My mind is as damp as a sponge right now..''  
>''So have you told him about.. About your situation?''<br>''No. Absolutely not. He'll just make things worse.''  
>''I'm not so sure. Nadeshiko sure seems like a smart person. She gave me some really good advice you know..''<br>''I'll find some kind of solution for it.. Your current problems are a lot more serious than mine anyway..''  
>''I don't think you should compare problems, but I do need help. So what do you think I should do?''<br>''Listen to me Amu, I say this from experience, do not confront any adults with this until you got the full story, okay? Because if you don't, they will just cover it up with lies, to leave you completely in the dark. Probably going to Ikuto and telling him you know is the best option.''  
>''He didn't tell me Rima! Can imagine how he's going to react?''<br>''Let's hypotheticlly say that he is not as shallow as I think he is, and he isn't using you as his play-thing. The only other thing I can think of as to why he would not tell you is to protect you.''  
>''That would upset me even more.''<br>''Why?''  
>''Being equals in a relationship is one of the most important aspects, Rima. I want to help him with his problems, or at least make him feel better. I talked with him about my problems all night, yet he doesn't even bother me to tell me his. You're right, going to Tsukasa or any other teacher is a bad idea. I am talking to Ikuto about it, however. But how?''<br>''You've got an whole weekend to think about it.''  
>''And you need some company!'' Amu smiled.<br>Rima talked with Amu about her own and Amu's problems for more than half an hour. Perhaps things weren't as messed up as she first assumed.  
>Talking to Amu while watching over the gigantic terratorium of Seiyo gave Rima some peace. At the same time a feeling of discomfort snuck upon her. There were so many question unanswered. Where did Tsukasa get all the money to build this place? Why did Ikuto's dad want to lay a claim on the ground if he all-ready was a bigshot in the industry? What was Ikuto doing here in the first place? The most innocent things were covered by corrupt intentions. Thanks to Amu's story, Rima now understood the adult world a little bit better. Or, at least, the adult world here at Seiyo..<br>A second thing Rima noticed from Amu's talk is how she had grown up in the past few days. How could it be that Amu went from a simple girl with no experience about love whatshowever to a every experienced shrink over a few days? Ikuto could not be that special. Rima could not imagine how Ikuto would have such an influence on Amu over the span of a few days. He was mysterious, sure. But it just didn't add up for Rima. And, yet the biggest question of all, who else knew about all of this? Was it just Tsukasa? Or were the other teachers involved in the scandel too? Amu's story dazzeled Rima's head. Who ever knew that these kind of things went down backstage…  
>''Hey Amu?''<br>''Yes?''  
>''I now know why Saaya likes to gossip so much.''<br>Amu laughed. Rima smiled back. She felt happy that she could cheer Amu up, despite everything that was going on in her life. Until she remembered something Nagihiko once said. _''You don't have to hide it. I think the dream to make someone laugh is a wonderful quality, and I think you should share it as much as you can.''_ Somewhere in the back of her head there was a little voice that pestered Rima about apologizing to Nagihiko, after remembering the thing he said three days ago. The voice, or rather, the feeling was the source of all the questions and confusing Rima was thinking about lately. Rima then decided on something.  
>''Amu? You have to promise me something.''<br>''What do I have to promise you, Rima?''  
>''If it's Monday, and the weekend is over, I should've made up with Nagihiko. If I haven't done that by then, you have to keep reminding me of it!''<br>''Even if you don't want to hear it anymore?''  
>''Even if I don't want to hear it anymore..''<br>The silence that followed made Rima realize which consequenes Amu's promise could have on her life. Whether or not this was a bad decision, only time could tell…  
><em>''Or his a little bit of both.''<em>  
>A smile crept upon Rima's face. She wondered back then, if she had already forgiven him..<br>**  
>(AN; I was really tempted to end the chapter here. But I continued out of the goodness of my heart.. xD)**

With Amu as company, the hours went past quickly and dusk soon set in. The time had come for Rima to face her biggest fear of all. A little hope was still present when she thought about her parents.. What she did not know, was if this hope was to be diminished. She hoped with all her heart that her parents had decided to put aside their diffrences to give Rima a better life, but the doubt always remained. Almost if as the doubt was the emotion that ruined everything. It was a silly thought. It, however, was also a thought that Rima really wanted to believe, no matter how badly. She looked up at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain..  
><em>''I have to stand my ground in the rain.''<br>_With that last confidential thought, Rima left Seiyo's terrain. The bus was already waiting for her down the street. Even she had to admit that she felt a bit sad for not going back with Nagihiko.

It had been raining for four straight hours. Nagihiko had almost forgotten what it was like to be dry, with his hair sticking straight to his back. The rain slowly pouring down on the road in front of him gave him a piece of mind, but also partially filled him with sadness. Rima's words kept repeating itself in his head. She was usually the type of girl to exaggerate everything.. Still, this time, it was his fault. It had taken him hours to realize it. He realized so many things. How he didn't really know anything about Rima at all. That it was him who had kept pushing her. The last thing, which he was most ashamed of, that he hadn't taken Rima's feelings into account at all. His own selfish plan had been the one most important thing.. It was strange, because he had never had that sort of feeling before. Even now, after doing so much thinking, he didn't feel any regrets.  
>Letting people down was not something that he was permitted to do at his mother's dance academy.. Then why did he have no problem with letting Rima down, picking fights with her, or dissapointing her?<br>Another selfish thought came up.  
>Nagihiko liked to think it was because he forgave her for it. If that was the real reason, he did not know. All the other reasons he could come up with were all much more selfish, the next one even worse than the last.<br>She was driving him crazy. That was not a reason. That was just an excuse..  
>Another waterdrop hit Nagihiko on his cheek. When he left school in the afternoon, he decided to walk home to think and as punishment for forcing Rima in such an awkward position.<br>After seeing so much clarification, he came up with only two solutions.  
>One was distancing himself from her.. To repress his feelings. He obviously didn't want to, but he feared he had to seeing how little choice he had left. Or the other choice, which was going to be very tiring.. Or very worth it.<br>Giving it his all, sacrafizing himself for Rima's sake, and really getting to know her. He did not know if he was cut for the challenge, What he did know is that he at least wanted to try. And it was going to be one hell of a try.  
>Through the leaves of the tree standing next to him, he could see that it had stopped raining. Finally. The park Nagihiko was walking in was completely deserted, he could hear the birds sing and the leaves whisper with the wind. Or perhaps he was not the only person in the park.. Far away in the distance, he could see a girl with long blond curly hair sit on a tree. Well, it was more like a big ball of hair.. No way it was Rima, right? Nagihiko felt a bit worried, so he walked closer to the bench the girl appeared to be sitting on.<br>_''Unbelievable. How is this even possible?''_  
>The girl sitting on the bench was Rima. Or rather, the girl sleeping on the bench. Her face clearly showed that she cried before she fell asleep. Nagihiko felt horrible. What could anyone possible have done to cause Rima this much pain? She looked so fragile alone in a park in the middle of Tokyo..<br>More importantly, what was he going to do now? He couldn't leave her here.. Nagihiko sighed. He had no choice. He gently lifted Rima up, and slowly put her over his shoulder.

**And there it is. The end of this chapter. I might update sometime later this month again.**


End file.
